Naruto the Next Death
by ozorcard
Summary: Naruto has been dead for countless numbers of years, but he was never buried properly. Naruto evolves to a higher being and must now make the ultimate choice. Will he side with or destroy the Shinigami or will his power destroy him before he can make the choice? Naruto must also face the past and present or lose himself to nothingness.
1. Chapter 1: Chains of Time Restart

Chapter 1: Chains of Time (Restart)

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**Sword Talking**"

"_**Techniques**_"

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Chains of Time (Restart)_**

**_Yo all, It's been too long. I'm going to add more chaps soon but had to redo it all. Make sure you review if you like it. Really helps_**

**_Don't worry about the time line. I needed certain characters in certain roles. (No change too big, So could be though)_**

* * *

Lightning flashed the sky. For a second it was day. The thunder that followed blasted the sky. The rain pelted the ground. Two figures stood out in the open. The rain pelted their faces but neither moved. They were surrounded by large craters and black flames. Rocks where demolished and trees burned. The black flames roared, full of life despite the heavy rain.

"It's over Sasuke." Uzumaki Naruto said in a calm voice.

His clothes were burned and singed. His eyes were dark red with slits surrounded by gold. Naruto glared at his former teammate and friend. Lightning flashed in the distance followed by booming thunder.

Uchiha Sasuke sneered at Naruto. His clothes were the same, burned and singed. He began to chuckle followed by a cackle.

"It certainly is Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke raised his left hand. Suddenly a roar was heard. Naruto looked up in surprise. A giant dragon made of lightning appeared from the clouds above.

"_Was he setting this up from the beginning_?" Naruto thought looking at Sasuke. .

Naruto nodded in determination and faced the dragon.

"Die, Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed in victory.

The dragon hit the ground at the speed of lightning. A flash of white devastated the entire area. The storm clouds disappeared leaving a clear blue sky. When the blast cleared Sasuke stood over the body of Naruto.

"In what world could you ever stand against me?" He asked the unconscious Naruto in disgust.

There was no reply for a second.

"You know," a cold voice said from the ground, "I wondered that too."

Sasuke jumped back in surprise. Naruto slowly stood up.

"How are you alive?" Sasuke exclaimed in anger. "That was my strongest jutsu."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and slowly tested his body. He looked at his arms and clenched his fingers.

"Alright I was able to stop the nerve damage." Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke watched this with increasing rage. He drew his sword and activated Susanoo.

Naruto looked at the violet warrior like deity. Naruto looked into the eyes and smiled.

"Your power," Naruto said with a small smile. "Itachi said I would have to fight that. He said you passed him in power, but…," Naruto trailed off. His smile disappeared.

The comment caught Sasuke off guard.

"What did Itachi tell you?" Sasuke asked. His face was livid.

The Susanoo drew its bow made of Amaterasu causing Naruto to frown. He looked at Sasuke.

"You aren't Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said. "Itachi told me that the brother he had sacrificed everything for had died."

"LIAR!" Sasuke yelled.

Susanoo released its bow. In a blinding speed the arrow tore through Naruto's body. Sasuke sneered as Naruto fell.

"That was close wasn't it?" a voice behind Sasuke said.

Naruto slowly appeared behind Sasuke as the Susanoo faded away.

"Why? Why are you still alive? Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing back to back to the unharmed blond.

Naruto held out his arm. A black crow appeared from the sky and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke looked the crow. He gasped in realization. The crow had Sharingan in both eyes.

"Where did you get that crow?" Sasuke asked in a strange calm.

Naruto petted the crow. It cawed in happiness.

"It was a gift from someone I consider a brother," Naruto replied. The crow slowly closed it's right eye. Naruto turned to Sasuke. Naruto's face was monotone and sad. "When we were young I hated you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You had everything, but threw it away for power, for hate. I wanted to bring you back not because of friendship, but because you where my kin. You felt the same pain I had. That feeling transcends friendship. We were more than friends. We were family." Naruto looked down. "Even though we were family you still left. That's why I hated you."

The crow felt Naruto's sadness and gently pecked on his forehead. Naruto smiled at the crow and turned back to Sasuke.

"I told you if we fought both of us would die," Naruto said. He shook his head. "I've grown and realized my mistake." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, if we fight _you_ will die."

Sasuke was silent for a second. He began to laugh. "You've always been a pain in my sides Naruto." He glared at Naruto. "I'll end you once and for all! NARUTO!"

Naruto stood still as Sasuke slashed at him. Naruto caught Sasuke's sword.

"I've surpassed you Sasuke. You can't beat me." Naruto said.

"DIE!" Sasuke exclaimed. He raised his right hand. "Chidori!"

Sasuke plunged the Chidori into Naruto's chest.

Naruto kept silent as Sasuke's arm went through him. Sasuke smirked in victory.

"I don't think you get it," Naruto said closing his eyes.

The crow cawed at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and activated Susanoo. His Susanoo drew it's bow and shot it at Naruto. Suddenly the bow was blocked by violent large red chakra. The red chakra began to grow. It surrounded Naruto and began to take shape. Sasuke watched in shock as a black Susanoo similar to Itachi's appeared. But it wasn't done growing. The Susanoo's entire body appeared with an unharmed Naruto on it's right shoulder. Dark red chakra began to form around the Susanoo's feet. In seconds a gigantic ten-tailed fox appeared. The Susanoo crouched down on one knee and and placed a hand on the fox's forehead as if the two were Master and pet. Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"This is my _**Susanoo**_," Naruto said.

* * *

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT POWER?" Sasuke Susanoo began to grow, the anger feeding it. "THAT POWER BELONGS TO THE UCHIHA.

Sasuke's anger fed the Susanoo more and more. Naruto watched in silence as the dark purple turned pitch black. Naruto stared at the black Susanoo. It radiated hate and anger. It drew it's bow and aimed at Naruto.

"Fetch," Naruto commanded.

The Ten-tailed fox charged at the black Susanoo. Susanoo shot the bow. The bow collided with Naruto's Susanoo as the fox pounced on Sasuke's. Naruto's Susanoo, not being complete staggered back as the arrow drilled into it's chest. The black flames from the arrow began to burn it's body. Naruto stared at the flames and closed his left eye.

"I need your help," Naruto said.

The black crow appeared on Naruto's shoulder and stared at the flames with it's left eye. The flames slowly disappeared. Naruto opened his left eye and turned to Sasuke.

"Get off!" exclaimed Sasuke as the fox attacked him relentlessly.

Sasuke shot the fox with Amaterasu. The fox roared at Sasuke and shot a large black ball of energy at him. The blast covered the entire area. When the blast cleared Sasuke was on the ground with his violet chakra receding back into him.

"HOW?" Sasuke gasped glaring at Naruto. He tried to stand only to fall back down. Naruto released his technique and landed with a light thump. He walked over to Sasuke and looked into his eyes. All he saw was hate. The Sasuke he had once known was gone.

"_I'm sorry Itachi_." Naruto thought. "_I couldn't save him_."

Strange black markings began to appear on Naruto's body.

Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke and said, "_**Sage of Six: Chakra Implosion**_."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Black markings began to spread all over his body. The markings began to glow a dark red. Sasuke knew what would happen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke he pleaded. "Don't."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment. The red markings slowly disappeared from Sasuke's body. Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and began to walk away. The crow turned to Sasuke and cawed. Naruto turned to see a sword impaled into the crow.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed jumping back.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him. Naruto felt a cold metal pierce his heart. He fell clutching his chest.

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "I spared your life!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disgust. He spat on Naruto and sneered.

"The crow used _**Izanagi**_," Sasuke said. "That's how you survived all my attacks." Sasuke slowly closed his left eye. He smirked and said, "It cost me an eye, but I was able to nullify your illusions with my own." Sasuke pointed to his closed eye. "And since this is the Eternal Mangekyo my eye will eventually heal. You see Naruto you could never beat me. My hate surpasses everything."

Sasuke pulled his sword out of Naruto's chest and raised it to finish him. He paused for a moment. He stared at Naruto. Something tugged him not to kill the blond in front of him. A small voice in the back of his head. Naruto stared the hesitating Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "It's over Naruto."

Sasuke brought the sword down for the finishing blow when he stopped.

"W-What is this?" Sasuke struggled. "I can't move!"

The world began to shift as if it was a rub-ix cube. Sasuke awoke kneeling on the ground. The red markings were back and intensifying.

"It can't be," Sasuke said looking up at Naruto. "How did I fall into your genjutsu?"

Naruto turned to the crow on his shoulders.

"Itachi once got me with a genjutsu that didn't use his eyes, but sound and was thanks to this guy that you fell for it.

Sasuke's face turned from shock to a smile. Sasuke began to laugh.

"You really are unpredictable Naruto," Sasuke said. "You got me. You beat me a long time ago."

"Goodbye… Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Goodbye... Naruto," Sasuke said with an apologetic smile. "Lets meet again in the next life."

Sasuke brought out his hand to shake. Naruto reached down and took the handshake. Naruto smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. A single tear flowed down Sasuke's cheek. The markings turned whites and Sasuke slowly turned to ash and blew away with the wind. Naruto looked up and stared at the clearing skies.

"Yeah, let's meet again in the next life," Naruto said smiling at the sky.

* * *

The crow cawed in sadness and looked at the sky.

"Don't worry," Naruto said petting the crow. "We'll see him again someday."

Naruto began to walk towards the village when he felt a putrid chakra. The sky quickly turned black and the moon appeared. Naruto looked up in confusion. The moon began to crack. Why was the moon cracking? Naruto thought running toward his village. The moon blasted apart revealing a giant creature with ten tails. The creature roared and everything went black. Naruto clenched his fists as he stared at the monster. It all made sense now. Why he was giving the power he had. This was his final test. Naruto began to slowly walk toward the creature as it fell to earth. He felt his friends and comrades walking behind him. They were all giving him strength.

"**Naruto**," A familiar voice said. "**Can you hear me**?"

"Kurama?" Naruto said out loud. "You're alive?"

"**I can't talk to you like this for long, but you need to stop us**,"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

"**That's the Naruto I know... We'll meet again, Naruto**."

"Wait for me," Naruto exclaimed.

He broke into a run and charged at the falling beast.

"_One more time. Lend me you're strength, everyone_!"

Naruto jumped at the beast. All his training, his pain, his happiness, his friends, everything he had done was for this moment. Naruto roared as he clashed with the Jubi. This was the end, his final test.

* * *

Naruto began to fall. Fall? Why was he falling? Everything was pitch-black. Why was everything pitch-black? Naruto slowly awoke. His whole body hurt. Why did his body hurt? Naruto examined his surroundings. He saw a giant broken statue. The statue was familiar, but why? There was blood all over Naruto's hand but it wasn't his. The air was cool and relaxing. It was night, but where? Naruto began to explore the area.

"_So much sacrifice_" Naruto thought as he looked at the destruction that surrounded him. He could tell that these ruins where the remains of some large village.

"_This place is nostalgic_," Naruto thought exploring desolate and destroyed village.

There were no living beings, only corpses. Naruto walked through the ruble and burning buildings as he passed corpse after corpse of the deceased.

"_Whatever happened here happened recently_," Naruto thought. "_What could have caused this_?"

The putrid stench of death assaulted Naruto's nose. If it wasn't for his intensive training, he would have puked. Naruto continued to walk in a nostalgic daze around the village. Every so often he would pass a spot that was especially familiar to him.

"Ichiraku's ramen stand" Naruto said reading the broken sign. A smile appeared on his face. "_Why am I smiling_?"

Naruto saw himself happily slurping bowl after bowl of noodles, when a masked man came and dragged him away. Naruto chuckled as he saw himself escaping from the masked man's grip and running back to the stand.

"_Who was that man_?"

Naruto saw a large monument with five familiar heads on it. Something about the monument called him to it. When he reached the heads he saw a man sitting on the fourth head. Naruto walked next to and sat down beside the man. Naruto smiled as he combed his hand through his wild blond hair.

"It's been a long journey," Naruto said to the man.

The man nodded.

"I don't even know who I am anymore," Naruto said.

The man nodded.

"I don't remember anything."

The man nodded.

"There is one thing though." Naruto said looking into the night sky. "I have to return."

The man nodded.

"Do you know who cause all this destruction?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

The man nodded.

"His name is King?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded.

"Can I find him if I return?" Naruto asked standing up.

"The man nodded.

"So where do I go now?" he asked the man.

Naruto closed his eyes as in concentration. The cool night air relaxed him. Minutes pasted before Naruto opened his eyes.

"Maybe I should travel the world? I'll find a way to return." Naruto said.

The man nodded.

Naruto began to walk away when he stopped and said, "I've been meaning to ask. Why are there chains all over your body?"

The man nodded.

"You're waiting for something?" Naruto asked in interest. "What are you waiting for?"

The man nodded.

Naruto began to cry. "Anything," he said to himself.

The sun was slowly rising. Naruto looked over the village and smiled. He sat down next to the man. Naruto sat there alone watching over the village. The man wasn't there. Where had the man gone? Why was Naruto alone? Who had he been talking to this whole time?

"I'll wait with you," was all Naruto could say through his tears, "until something happens."

* * *

How many years? How many years had he been there? How many years had he been sitting in that same spot? Why was he still here, why wasn't he aging?

None of these questions even remotely interested Naruto. Insanity did that to you. How many times had he gone insane? twenty-six, thirty-four, or eighty-eight times? He had giving up count a long time ago. Naruto had become bored of insanity. He no longer felt it. Nothing concerned him. Everything was boring except for one thing. Finally the last chain out of a million or more was slowly disintegrating. Naruto looked at the chain with desperate hope. Nothing else around him mattered.

"_The last chain_" Naruto thought "_Now something will happen_"

He had lost count of the number of years he had sat in that spot were the leaf village used to be. Maybe a few hundred thousand or more give or take a million, but as he watched the last chain disappear into his chest he had one thought

"_Something has to happen_" as he was engulfed in a blinding light

* * *

Rin Tsubokura was enjoying lunch at his computer when the hollow alarm started beeping. Surprised by the sudden noise he dropped his bento box all over the floor and his clothes. Ignoring the sticky feeling of his hakama he rushed to the control panel, but froze at what he saw.

"There's a hollow in Soul Society" he yelled as he watched the screen.

The others around him ran to his tracker screen and sure enough their on the screen was the symbol of a hollow appearing in Soul Society. Akon looked at the info that was appearing on the hollow, his eyes widened in was the first hollow to ever enter soul society.

"It has no spiritual pressure." He exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

The others looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean it has no spiritual pressure?" asked Hiyosu who had run over to them.

Akon answered as he started typing on the keyboard, "Everything in existence has spiritual pressure. Even if it's just a sliver. Whatever this hollow is, the fact that it's here means that soul society is in danger."

A few seconds passed and the alarm sounded. Akon ran to the emergency intercom.

"Attention all Shinigami, a hollow has appeared in soul society. I repeat there is a hollow in Soul Society. All available Shinigami find and eliminate it. Proceed with caution" Akon finished as he ran back to Rin's computer.

"Captain!" he called into the machine

"He's in a meeting" Hiyosu reminded.

"Wait!" Rin exclaimed "The hollow, it's disappearing!" and just as he said the hollow was gone and the monitor went blank.

* * *

The captains where in a meeting when the security alarm rang. The captains froze as the alarm came on. The alarm was only rung when something dangerous happened in soul society. Then the voice of Akon came alive over the intercom.

When he had finished the captains where on edge, all their eyes turned to Yamamoto, whose eyes were half way open. He raised his walking stick and pointed it at the captain of ninth division, Kensei Muguruma.

"Take your division and find the hollow. Capture it, but do not kill it. We must find out how it entered Soul Society."

Not skipping a beat Kensei nodded as he disappeared with a Shunpo. When the captain disappeared Yamamoto pointed his stick at the newly appointed captain of the twelfth division, Kisuske Urahara

"Return to your division and get ready to study the hollow, Never has a hollow set foot in soul society. This is the first and will be the last." he said in a tone that made a lot of the captains shiver and actually feel bad for the hollow.

It was never a good idea to anger the captain of the first division.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he shot wide awake. He paused in his panting to look around his surroundings. He was in what looked like an old style room. He rubbed his eyes. He was under warm blankets. Shaken off the drowsiness, Naruto tried to stand only to feel something weird under him. Confused Naruto looked down to see ten fox looking tails that were all a skull white color. Naruto frowned and shut his eyes.

"_I know that I don't have tails_" Naruto thought with conviction, "_When I open my eyes the tails will be gone_" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the tails in the same position as they were before.

"_Damn_" Naruto thought as he slowly dragged his hand across the tails. Weirdly enough, he could feel his hand as he did this. Naruto slowly tried to stand up succeeding only to fall on all fours like an animal. This was when he also realized that he was naked.

"_What's going on_?" Naruto thought "_Where am I_?" he looked around again and saw a door. He tried to walk towards it when he paused. He could feel someone coming, but what made him freeze was the energy he was feeling. In all the years he had watched humanity, he had never felt this before.

"_This isn't chakra_" he thought to himself. The energy slowly got closer. Naruto once again tried to move but he didn't see anywhere else to go to. There were two shadows on the other side of the door. Naruto sat crisscrossed as he waited for the people to enter.

"I'll go in first, you follow" a young voice said.

"It's okay Shiro-Chan" and older voice chuckled "It's not like he's going to attack me or anything.

The only response was a grumble and the door sliding open. In walked a short white haired boy with turquoise eyes. He had a glare while he looked at Naruto. Following him was an old lady with light gray hair. She held a smile as she looked at Naruto, but it seemed strained. The boy was radiating an energy that Naruto had felt. In fact it was rolling off of him in waves. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the lady was shivering. They both seemed to be ignoring his nakedness.

"_Does that kid know how to control his power_?" Naruto thought to himself

"Hello" the old lady said to Naruto as if he were a lost puppy, "Do you feel better?" she asked.

Naruto frowned at the way she was talking to him, but let it pass over him. The short boy growled at the lack of response, probably taking it as disrespect.

"Hey guy! She asked you a question" he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone. He tried to say something when he made the sudden realization.

"_I forgot how to speak_!" he remembered

In the years he had spent alone no one had ever talked to him or let alone seen him. Not having anyone to talk to he had giving up on talking and his voice had disappeared from lack of use. Naruto rubbed his head as he sighed. The memory of his isolation hurt him.

"_Let's see if I can still do this_" Naruto thought as he opened his mouth

The two waited in anticipation when the strange guy opened his mouth as if to speak. Naruto pointed to the boy known as Shiro-Chan. This piped the two's interest, but also seemed to gain Shiro's confusion

"_Now what was the word_" Naruto thought as he tried to sound out syllables with his mouth. "Sh…sh…" the two leaned in slowly as Naruto sounded some words, "Shh…sho…shoo…shor…" Naruto smirked as he remembered how to say the word. He pointed at Shiro with more vigor

"SHORT!" Naruto exclaimed

Toshiro anime fell at the outburst

"What did you call me?" he asked dusting himself off glaring at the guy

Naruto smirked at the boy

"Short, short, short!" Naruto taunted in a raspy yet deep voice.

Toshiro was about to charge the guy when he heard laughing coming from beside him. He turned to his grandma. She was laughing. Toshiro looked at his grandma in confusion.

"Can you tell us your name?" she asked walking toward Naruto.

Naruto frowned and stayed silent. His name was Naruto, right?

* * *

Kensei looked around district after district searching for any signs of a hollow, but nothing had appeared. None of the residents felt or saw anything.

"_Damn machine must be broken," _he thought as he called his man back_. "There's no way a hollow could have entered Soul Society. It was probably a mistake._"

It was time head back and report to the old man.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Naruto awoke with a small yawn. He looked out the window of his room. The sun was slowly rising.

"_Its' a nice day today_" he thought as he climbed out of bed. He looked at his roommate, who was still asleep.

Naruto walked out of the room. The outside of the home was nicely kept, with a few beautiful hedges surrounding the house. Naruto smiled as the rising sun slowly hit his face. He had been living here with Toshiro and his granny for three months. At first it was awkward for Naruto to be close to people, but he soon got used to the two. Naruto didn't speak unless it was necessary. That said, Naruto still had problems communicating. His voice was all but cured. It didn't matter to him though because he hated speaking. Another thing that annoyed Naruto was his tail, or should be said tails. He never did understand why he had them, and when he was asked about them from his two residents he would always shrug and remain silent.

"Good morning" a voice from behind said.

Naruto didn't turn to see who it was. He knew by the power he was feeling that the voice belong to Toshiro. Over the months there relationship had grown. A first they hated each other, but as time passed the soon called each other friends, well Toshiro called Naruto that, but Naruto refused to call anyone friend

"_After all, friends will whiter away sooner or later_" he thought.

In fact, Naruto could say that he was Toshiro's only companion other than that Momo girl that Toshiro always spoke about with a sour face. The other kids were afraid of Toshiro's power and stayed away from him, all except that girl Momo. Apparently the girl had stopped visiting when she had become a Shinigami. Naruto had personally never seen a Shinigami before, but something in his head to him to stay away from them and stay away he did. The only ones who had actually seen Naruto where Toshiro and Granny. Naruto stayed quiet as Toshiro walked next to him.

"Why do you always wake up early?" Toshiro asked as he walked up next to Naruto

Naruto remained silent.

"Come on, aren't you going to say anything?" Toshiro asked trying to get Naruto to speak.

Before Naruto could reply the two were hit with a wave of energy. Naruto turned to see a girl with black hair tied in a bun wearing a standard Shinigami uniform, a black hakama. She was glaring at Naruto and had her sword held out pointing it at him. Naruto was about to say something when Toshiro beat him to it.

"Momo!" he exclaimed

The girl named Momo looked at Toshiro with a mix of emotions. Naruto saw happiness, anger, surprise, and something else.

"Don't worry Toshiro" she said with determination in her eyes "I'll save you"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

Naruto looked at the girl confused, though not showing it. His muscles slowly tensed as he thought of what the girl would do. He was right, because as soon as his muscles tensed she charged at him with a battle cry.

Naruto stood there as Momo charged at him.

"_Do I fight back_?" he thought as she swung at him.

Unsure of what to do in this kind of situation, Naruto decided to continue dodging the girls strikes.

"_She's slow_," Naruto thought weaving and dodging the wild strikes.

"Momo! What are you doing?" Toshiro yelled as he ran after the two.

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed as he dodged another slash.

"_Time for some offense_," he thought.

Naruto bent low and attempted a sweep kick. Momo jumped backwards over the leg and began chanting. She pointed at Naruto with her left hand.

"_**Hado 31: Shakkahō (Shot of Red Fire)**_!" she yelled.

A medium sized ball of red energy flew towards Naruto. Naruto instinctively pointed his index finger and shot a beam of red energy. The red beam grazed Momo's shoulder as she was pushed out of the way by Toshiro. The beam tore through the ground before exploding in the distance.

"Momo stop!" Toshiro yelled, "Why are you attacking him?"

Momo looked at Toshiro in confusion and then shook her head, as she lowered her drawn sword.

"Shiro-Chan" she smiled, "I know that you aren't a Shinigami and that you don't know a lot about hollows, but he," she pointed at Naruto who was slowly standing up, "is an evil monster! He's a hollow! You just saw the destruction he caused."

Naruto smirked at the girl. He aimed his index finger at her. Toshiro moved in front of Momo.

"Move," Naruto ordered.

Toshiro shook his head. Naruto couldn't figure out he was thinking as he looked at Naruto with mixed emotions: There was confusion, anger, sadness, and something else that Naruto couldn't identify. Not waiting to hurt the boy Naruto scoffed and lowered his arm.

Momo saw this as an opportunity and pushed Toshiro to the ground. She charged straight at Naruto with vigor.

"Momo STOP!" Toshiro yelled as stood up to run in the way.

"Get out of the way Shiro-Chan!_** Hado Number 1: Shō (Thrust)!**_" Momo yelled, aiming her palm at Toshiro.

What happened next surprised Naruto. Toshiro flew away a few feet and landed with a sickening thud.

"Sorry Shiro-Chan but it's my duty to finish this" The girl yelled trying to sound brave.

Naruto could see that the girl was shaken up at the fact that she had just attacked her best friend. Momo rushed at Naruto once more.

"_This time I'm not holding back_." Naruto thought as he bent down on all fours waiting for the Shinigami, "_Now that I know that she can use those_ _attacks I won't underestimate her again_." Momo noticed the glare in Naruto's eyes with a flinch.

"_He's gotten serious_." she thought in fright, "_At least now Toshiro will see the true nature of hollows and I'll be able to show Aizen-Sama_ that _he can trust me._"

She swung at Naruto with a vertical strike. Quickly avoiding the slash, Naruto swung his arm in a wide arc while charging trying to clothesline the Shinigami. She dodged the swing by bending low and thrusting at his exposed body. Naruto twisted his body, barely missing the blade by a hair,

"_My body hasn't gotten better yet_!" he thought. "_My response speed has decreased_."

The strange, but plausible fact was that Naruto's nerves were also out of whack: The same as his voice. He couldn't move in all the years he was bound by the chains, and his body functions had disappeared. He couldn't move as he once used to, but none of this bothered Naruto.

"_As long as I'm not in that hell hole, I'll be fine_." Naruto thought as he blocked a quick jab. The Shinigami jumped back and started chanting.

"_Huh_!" Naruto thought, "_I can't let her do those attacks_! _They're too random."_

With a smirk he charged at the chanting Shinigami. He reached her in time to throw a punch at her face, but it was blocked with a cry of "_**Bakudo 2: Block**_!" Naruto gasped as the Shinigami raised her left hand that was covered in a soft green glow, and caught his punch. He flinched as she held his hand with a grip that didn't seem possible for a girl of her stature.

"_She's tougher than I thought_!" Naruto thought, "_But still stupid_."

Naruto pointed left finger in the girls face. The red bean from before began to form at the tip of Naruto's finger.

"_**Bakudo 4: Crawling Rope**_!" The Shinigami yelled.

Naruto's left hand was suddenly tied to his side by a rope of green light that appeared from nowhere.

"_What's this_?" Naruto thought frowning.

The Shinigami didn't waste any time as she began to chant again, Naruto who was still trying to get away mentally cursed when he heard the chanting.

"_**Bakudo 1: First Order Restrain**_!" she yelled.

Naruto's arms where tied behind his back and were locked in place. He tried unlocking them, but fell to his knees as he struggled.

"_Damn_!" Naruto thought, "_She must know a lot more of those attacks! I shouldn't have underestimated her_."

The Shinigami raise her sword, and went for the finishing blow. The blade was stopped by a hand.

"What?" Momo exclaimed in shock when a second Naruto stopped the blade.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction. The technique had worked. He was able to replicate himself. Momo looked at the first Naruto and realized that he had nine tails while the other Naruto only had one.

"_He can split himself up to the number of tails he has_?" Momo thought jumping away.

Naruto stood up and dismissed his clone. Naruto moved his hands free.

"How is that possible?" Momo asked.

Naruto shrugged and disappeared.

"W…" Momo started

Ten Naruto's each with only one tail appeared simultaneously around Momo. Each had a different attack. In an instant Momo was on the ground. Naruto stared at the body contemplating killing her when a kind voice said.

"Please don't kill my student."

Naruto turned to the new arrival. He looked like a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair, and square glasses that enhanced his scholar look. He was wearing a black hakama like Momo's

"_I didn't even sense him_." Naruto thought as he prepared to attack.

"Are you alright Momo?" the man said from behind Naruto.

"_How did he_?" Naruto thought looking at the man.

"Aizen-Sama?" Momo asked slowly coming to. She blushed and looked at Naruto. "I failed you. He's too strong. You told me to let you handle it, but I didn't listen. Forgive me, Aizen-Sama."

Aizen ruffled her hair as he gave a kind smile.

"You did well Momo." he said. "But let me handle it from here."

Aizen lifted Momo and turned to Naruto. He smiled. Naruto frowned at the man.

"_What's with this guy_?" Naruto thought

"Would you kindly come with me?' Aizen asked Naruto.

"_He hasn't dropped the girl yet_?" Naruto thought. Naruto glared at the man with hate. "_Too bad_!"

Suddenly he dropped on all fours and his tails shot straight at Aizen. He smirked when he saw a surprised look on Aizen, but that smile faded when he felt pain through his tails.

"_He cut off my tails_!" Naruto thought as he looked at the bloodied stumps that were his tails.

"You should pay more attention to your opponent." A calm voice from behind him said. Naruto turned around to come face to face with a hand

"_**Hado 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down**_," Naruto was hit with agonizing pain in the form of blue fire.

"_Crap_!" Naruto cursed.

Naruto slowly fazed away surprising Aizen.

"That was interesting," Aizen said to Naruto who stood behind him.

"_That was a bad move_!" Naruto thought as he reappeared.

As soon as Naruto used _**Izanagi**_ his vision began to dim. Naruto didn't see the Shinigami raise his sword to strike him. Aizen swung his sword, but gasped when it was caught by the hollow. The hollow looked at him and Aizen flinched. The hollow's eyes were dark red with gold around them, but they were bleeding. In his eyes was something Aizen had never seen before.

Naruto jumped back and faced Aizen. Aizen began to increase his power level as Naruto prepared to charge.

"You're dead, SHINIGAMI!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**Naruto's dream-scape**:

_**It was dark, Naruto looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw darkness. There was no one else. He was alone again. That's when he heard it. **_

"_**Foolish boy," A voice said.**_

_**Naruto looked for the voice. Nobody called him boy. How long had he been alive? The nerve!**_

"_**Show yourself," Naruto said. **_

_**He was a bit surprised that he could complete an entire sentence without his throat killing him.**_

"_**I'm right in front of you," Another voice said.**_

_**Naruto looked around to no avail.**_

"_**I can't see you," Naruto said.**_

"_**Open your eyes to everything," The voice commanded. **_

_**Naruto surprised by the order, tried to open his eyes, only to find that they were already open.**_

"_**That was pointless," Naruto thought, only to gasp as he heard his own thoughts out loud.**_

"_**You still can't see me yet. Se!" another voice said.**_

_**Naruto was hit by a blinding light.**_

* * *

**IN THE MAGGOTS NEST**

Naruto shot straight up only to freeze when he took in his surroundings. He was in a cage, a one room cage that was dimly lighted. Naruto slowly tried to move and was pleasantly surprised when he found that all his body functions were working well, In fact the felt better than they had ever felt before. Naruto slowly stood and stretched, when he felt his tails. They weren't cut in half.

"_Someone healed me_?" Naruto thought as he rubbed his hand across his tails, enjoying the sensation that came from them.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a noise from outside the cage. His head shot quickly to the cause of the noise. He frowned when he saw another cage across the hall from his. Inside was a man or at least it looked like a man? He was painted white all over except his eyes which were black. On his ears were yellow cones. Naruto looked at the figure with interest.

The man looked at him with a look that Naruto didn't like, "_Why do I feel like he wants to dissect me_?" Naruto thought.

"Tell me." The man said, "Why are you here? What are you?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the man with a passive frown. Naruto kept silent and sat on the bench in his room.

"You haven't answered my questions." The man said in an annoying tone. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_How long am I going to be here_?" He thought.

* * *

_**Three and a half years later**_

Naruto was stuck there for three and a half years. His only form of company, a crazed man that wanted to dissect him. It turned out that the feeling he felt from the other man was dead on. Over the years the two had found a respect for each other. Naruto had learned that he was in a detention cell called the Maggot's nest. He had also learned a lot about soul society from his prison mate. He and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were the only two prisoners that were actually locked up. The others were allowed to roam free.

Naruto hated this. He wasn't treated badly, on the contrary he was giving three meals a day, but all he could do anything in the cell except for eat and sleep. For some reason there was a seal that made it so that he didn't have to use the restroom. Naruto's hate of the Shinigami was slowly growing. He couldn't help, but loath the Shinigami.

Mayuri kept having conversations with Naruto which were normally one sided. Occasionally Naruto asked a question but Mayuri's only response was to ask another question. This was common among the two when they talked with each other.

"Answer my question first and I'll…" Naruto voice faded away when he heard yelling and shouting.

He sat at his bench as he listened to the yells increasing. For a moment the screams stopped. This had never happened before. He could have sworn that he heard a girl yell. There were no girls in the Maggots nest. A few moments passed and he could here footsteps. They were coming closer and closer.

"_Two people_," Naruto figured by the sounds of their overlapping footsteps.

He saw the two walk in front of his cage. He looked at them with a neutral face. The older looking one was wearing a black hakama and it was covered by a white captain's haori. He had blonde hair that reached his neck; he also had one bang that went down the middle of his face.

The other was a short blonde haired girl that had her hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a black hakama. Even in the shadows Naruto could see her freckles. The man looked at Naruto and did something Naruto wasn't expecting, he smiled.

"You're looking good hollow." The man said in a friendly tone.

The girl behind him was startled.

"Hollow! Why is there a hollow here? And how could he be a hollow he looks human?" the girl screamed.

Naruto's face didn't lose its frown. The girl was loud and Naruto decided to announce that.

"Annoying," Naruto said.

The girl seemed to lose her fear as she flew at the cage, trying to attack Naruto. The captain pulled the girl off the cage and looked at Naruto.

"I need to talk to the two of you." He said gesturing to Naruto and Mayuri.

Mayuri decided to speak then.

"You've been promoted Urahara Kisuke? Congratulations." He said.

The captain turned to Mayuri with a goofy smile and said, "Thanks, but I didn't come here to celebrate. I came here to ask you two for your assistance."

Surprisingly to Naruto, the girl kept quiet.

"What do you need us for?" Mayuri asked.

Urahara seemed surprised.

"You said us? When did you change?" he joked.

Mayuri gave an empty stare at the Shinigami. Urahara's smile deflated and he turned serious.

"I need you because I'm planning on creating a new organization unlike anything that has ever existed in soul society. I call it the Technological Research Bureau. I'd like you to be my lieutenant there."

"And work under you?" Mayuri asked.

"Of course, it's not such a bad proposal since you'll be directly under me, in other words it would all be yours if I were to die." Urahara said with a small smile.

Naruto listened with his eyes closed, he could here Mayuri chuckling.

"My you truly are an unpleasant man." He said, "I guess I'll accept your offer and as much as I am content here, there is nothing to thinker with."

Urahara clapped his hands as he cheered. He turned to Naruto. His face turned serious again.

"As for you…" he started, but Naruto interrupted.

"I refuse." He said with his eyes still closed.

This seemed to shock the two Shinigami.

"You haven't even heard the offer yet." The captain said.

Naruto opened his eyes and the girl gasped when his eyes started to glow neon blue then turn into a piercing gold.

"It's of no matter." Naruto said with a tone of boredom, "Shinigami cause more problems than the fix."

He glared at them. The girl almost tripped, but was caught by the captain, who looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Sorry you have to accept the offer, Mr. Hollow."

He reached into his haori and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He unscrewed it and held it out for Naruto to read the top words:

"_Death sentence."_

"You see, you have to accept the offer or else you'll die." He said as he retied the scroll and placed it in his haori.

Naruto was silent as he watched the two. A few minutes of silence passed.

"_A scare tactic, huh_?" Naruto thought. "_Very well I'll play their little game_."

"What's the offer?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

Urahara smiled and clapped his hands.

"You, my friend are to become a Shinigami."

Everyone froze. Naruto looked at the captain as though he had grown multiple heads. The girl was sputtering on and on about how she thought he was a hollow and couldn't become a Shinigami. The captain silenced her and turned back to Naruto.

"So will you join us?" he asked. Naruto looked at the man in silence.

Naruto shrugged.

Kisuke looked at the multiple tailed hollow with a frown and asked, "What are you?" When Naruto didn't say anything he continued, "When you first appeared in soul society you had the symbol of a hollow. This put everyone on high alert because hollows had never appeared in soul society before. We sent out a search party to find you, but your hollow sign disappeared. It leads to my theory that you were close to a hollow before you came here."

Naruto remained still. He couldn't answer because he didn't know. Kisuke frowned.

"Later on we learned that there was a new being living in district 1, but there hadn't been any new souls that were born or sent there. So we deduced that it was probably the hollow. After capturing you there was a vote to study you or to kill you. I decided to petition for you to live, because we could learn much from a hollow- human. When I did some experiments on you I found out something quite amazing."

Naruto looked the man in the eyes. There was something there, something dangerous.

"You house more souls than the entire Soul Society." Kisuke said.

Naruto and everybody else gasped, but Kisuke continued, "My previous theory was completely dispelled. You were never near a hollow. You are the hollow. You probably felt some strange force around you, but it was your own. So this leads me to do more tests and from what I've learned those souls in you all had different fates with the chains of life. Am I right?" he asked.

Naruto stayed silent. He was overwhelmed by what he was hearing. All those chains were the souls of all the people who had died during the war. Since he was the only survivor they must have latched on to him.

"Some of the chains disappeared while others ate themselves to your heart right?" Kisuke asked. All Naruto could do was close his eyes.

"Then you are the creation of millions if not billions of Shinigami and Hollow souls put into one body." Urahara said with a frown, "In simplistic terms you are what Shinigami call a Kami."

The entire room was silent. Not a word was spoken. After all nothing could be said.

TBC

_**A being whose existence is above that of Shinigami and Hollow, Kami. Naruto's potential is infinite and the story begins.  
**_

* * *

_**How's the Restart**_

_**And as always review.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Sokyoku and The Cat

Chapter 2: The Sokyoku and The Cat

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

_**Redo of second chapter enjoy and be sure to review  
**_

* * *

_**Three years and three months before Naruto's time in the Maggots cage:**_

Toshiro walked through the district one market in a daze. It had been two months since Naruto was captured. His granny had sent him to get some groceries. She had been worried about Toshiro's health. Ever since Naruto was captured by Momo and her teammate Toshiro had been in a deep depression. His only friend was gone.

"_The only guy who wasn't afraid of me_," Toshiro thought bitterly. "_He actually made fun of me_."

Toshiro smirked at the thought. Normally he would go off on anyone who made fun of him, and he did, but when he and Naruto attacked each other with insults, they would always end up laughing about it. It had only been three months, yet Toshiro thought of Naruto as a brother.

"_He's gone now_," he thought looking at the store sign.

It was a hot day and Toshiro hated the heat. Gladly walking into the cool store he looked at the clerk behind the counter. He seemed to be busy and didn't even look up at Toshiro.

"_This place could get robbed and he probably wouldn't notice_." Toshiro thought with a scowl.

He walked through the store looking at the list that was in his pocket.

"_At least there are watermelons on the list_." Toshiro sighed as he finished reading the list.

He was so preoccupied with finding the watermelons that he didn't notice another customer enter the store. Not finding any watermelons he decided to walk up to the counter to ask if they had any in storage.

"Excuse me." Toshiro said, as he looked at the clerk that was busily writing something. The man didn't even glance at Toshiro, "Excuse me!" Toshiro called a bit louder.

The clerk continued to furiously scribble on the paper completely ignoring Toshiro. Toshiro who was getting angrier and angrier by the second opened his mouth to yell, but was completely over yelled by a voice behind him.

"**HEY STUPID, STOP BEING SO RUDE**!"

Toshiro who was completely surprised by the noise quickly turned around only bump into the softest things he had ever felt. The clerk who was working was so surprised that he completely fell off his seat. Toshiro looked up to see a Shinigami with long, wavy ginger hair that had the biggest melons he had ever seen. She walked up to the startled clerk and lifted him up by his collar.

"**APOLIGIZE TO HIM RIGHT NOW FOR BEING SO RUDE**!" she yelled while pointing at Toshiro.

The man quickly apologized many times over and over, until the Shinigami finally dropped him. She marched right up to Toshiro and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. This earned her an anger tick courtesy of Toshiro, who hated to be manhandled.

"**THIS IS ALSO YOUR FAULT. YOU CAN'T JUST LIE THERE CRYING ABOUT IT AND NOT STANDING UP LIKE A MAN**!" she yelled at him.

Toshiro who's anger ticks had grown quadruple the amount yelled back, "**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE, WITH** **THOSE THINGS! ARE THEY EVEN REAL**?"

The Shinigami raised Toshiro higher as he struggled, "Say that again brat and I'll pummel you," She growled with a sadistic smirk.

Toshiro felt it would be in his best interests to stay silent but that didn't mean she could man handle him. He continued to struggle until he was released from her grasp. As soon as his legs had touched the ground he was out of the store, the grocery list completely forgotten.

The Shinigami walked out of the store, but the boy was out of site. She smiled as she felt his spiritual energy. She started to walk the way he had run away. The boy's energy already surpassed hers, but he didn't know how to control it. She was determined to help him, just like _he_ had helped her.

* * *

_**Evening **_

Toshiro entered the room with a bag of groceries. After he had run home without groceries, his granny had offered to go in his place, but he refused. He had gone back to the market. This time he made sure to avoid any and all Shinigami. He sighed as he looked in the bedroom. His granny was already asleep. Toshiro frowned as he thought of his grannies condition,

"_She's getting thinner and thinner_," he thought with a frown.

Toshiro packed the food away and walked into the bedroom. He quietly got into his bed and in a few minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

_**Toshiro's Dreamscape**_**:**

_**He was standing in an open field. There weren't any signs of life. There seemed to be fog everywhere. It was freezing, but it didn't feel cold to Toshiro in fact it felt good. There was an echoing sound, a voice that seemed to be calling him. In a giant fog cloud, flew out a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings that landed right in front of Toshiro. It was calling out to him, but Toshiro couldn't understand what it was saying. The last thing Toshiro heard was, "My name is…" before a giant fog cloud covered him.**_

* * *

Toshiro awoke covered in a cold sweat. He looked at his granny who was still asleep. He looked in the corner to see a figure covered in the shadows. He froze as the figure slowly walked forward.

"You should stop leaking your reiatsu everywhere and get some sleep." A familiar voice said.

The figure walked into the moonlight and Toshiro relaxed. Illuminated by the moonlight was the Shinigami from the store.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro whispered, not wanting to wake his granny.

The Shinigami ignored him and looked at his granny.

"She looks cold." The girl said.

Toshiro looked at his granny with confusion. She was covered in many layers of blanket, but she was shivering. Toshiro froze when he noticed something. The room was freezing.

"_H…how come I never noticed this before_?" Toshiro thought in shock.

The Shinigami walked up to Toshiro and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You should become a Shinigami." She said, "You need to learn how to control your power. If you stay here then…" she looked at his granny, "She'll die." Toshiro looked at his grandma for a while until the Shinigami put her hand on his chest, "Do you hear a voice calling out to you?" she asked with a small smile. Toshiro nodded his head slowly, "When you find that voice you'll be able to control your power, but to do that you have to become a Shinigami." She stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be waiting for your decision." She left the house. For the remainder of the morning Toshiro stayed awake watching his granny.

* * *

"I'm leaving" Toshiro said as he swung his pack over his shoulder.

It had been two days after his meeting with the Shinigami. He told his granny of his plan the very morning. She was smiling when he told him that. She told him that he had her blessings and even made him his favorite sweets.

"Goodbye Toshiro." His grandma said, as he walked away waving.

Toshiro walked through the market district with a scowl. He watched the people interact and walk by. He would soon be protecting all of them. Toshiro reached the west gate that led into the Seireitei. There standing in front of the giant gate was the gingered haired Shinigami and she was talking to the keeper of the west gate. She looked up to see Toshiro walking towards them.

When she was close Toshiro asked, "What's your name Shinigami?"

The Shinigami smiled at him sweetly, "AWWW, he's so cute trying to act all serious!" She said rubbing Toshiro's hair earning her tick marks, "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

She smiled holding out her hand. Toshiro took it and shook, "Hitsugaya Toshiro." He replied. "I have a question." Toshiro said.

"And what's that?"

"There's someone I want to find."

Rangiku smirked and looked at the boy. "_He already has plans_." "If I know them," she said, "I'll help you find them."

"Thanks," Toshiro said.

The two started to walk towards the gate when Rangiku spoke, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Toshiro smiled at the statement.

He had a new friend. Though he would probably never admit it, it made him extremely happy.

* * *

_**Three years and three months after Naruto's time in the Maggots cage **_

Naruto walked past the other Maggot nest inmates. He had been with them for over three years, yet he never once talked to any of them. Not that he could, but it felt strange to walk past the unknown faces. They looked at him with envy and anger. He knew why of course. A Shinigami walks past them followed by two men that the prisoners have never seen before. The two men were obviously leaving the nest, because the Shinigami was causally talking to them. Naruto looked back at the prisoners when they reached the nests entrance.

He stared at their poor faces and had one thought, "_What gives the Shinigami the right to imprison these people?"_

Naruto walked out never to return to the Maggot's nest again.

Naruto quietly took in the sites as they walked through the streets of the Seireitei. He ignored whatever the Shinigami captain was saying and avoided the gaze of his lieutenant. He couldn't avoid the gazes of all the other Shinigami they had passed. They would greet the captain and lieutenant with cheerful waves, but when they saw Naruto or rather his tails their gaze would turn into an all too familiar site.

"_Just like the villagers_." Naruto thought with a glare as they passed a gate leading into a medium sized hallway, "_I truly hate Shinigami_."

Though Naruto had decided that his unhealthy hate for Shinigami came from his hollow side, he couldn't help but come to realize the fact that he himself was slowly starting to despise them.

Urahara stopped in front of a giant double door and turned to the trio.

"Ok Hiyori you'll have to go." He said with a smile.

The girl started to attack the older captain. Naruto and Mayuri watched the two with little Interest. They were more interested with the large spiritual pressure coming from the other side of the door.

"So this is where the captains are." Mayuri said out loud.

Naruto looked at him. He had learned about the captains during his time in the nest. He was told that the captains were the strongest in all of soul society and that they had very high spiritual pressure, but what Naruto felt was interesting. Not powerful, but interesting. He looked at the door. The pressure he felt was large, but something told Naruto that he had more reiatsu than all of them, and to that he smirked.

"I feel their weakness," he said going into a thinking position, "Perhaps there's no point in me becoming a Shinigami. I feel that I'm stronger than most of the people in that room."

He finished with his eyes closed. This statement stopped the two wrestling Shinigami. Hiyori looked at Naruto. He seemed so serious. Naruto was expecting some kind of comment, but he wasn't expecting to dodge a kick by the Shorty.

"And your reason is?" Naruto asked glaring at the girl.

Hiyori, angry that her kick missed ran at him and barraged him with slaps. All of which were easily dodged. Naruto pointed at the girl and began to charge the red beam. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not a good idea," Urahara warned.

Naruto let the attack fade away.

"Show a little respect idiot!" Hiyori exclaimed. "The captains have the highest power level in all of soul society. To obtain the rank of captain is the greatest honor anyone can earn."

Naruto kept silent for a moment.

"I see," he replied. "Then what would you call a person who defeats a captain?"

Naruto felt the power inside him and let it explode. It was as if the sky turned black and everything stood still. Hiyori fell to her knees. Mayuri struggled to stand. Urahara tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto controlled his power. After a moment the captain walked to the door.

"Hiyori go back to the twelfth division. This is an official captains meeting and I need to introduce these two to the other captains. I promise I'll tell you about it later."

The girl seemed to accept this answer. She was still shaken up by Naruto's power because she kept silent all the way to the other entrance, but not before giving Naruto a glare. When she had disappeared behind the door Urahara turned to the two and gave them a smile.

"Shall we get going?" he asked as he displayed the door.

The three walked into a closed room. Naruto kept his face in place but looked at everyone in the room. On either side were rows of Shinigami wearing white haoris and in the center was an old man who had the longest beard that Naruto had ever seen. At first glance the man looked weak and brittle, but radiated a power different from every other captain in the room. Each one of them looked at the arrivals or rather Naruto's tails. Urahara walked to the left and took his positions in the ranks and left the two standing there. All was silent until the old man spoke.

"Urahara, is the one in white the one you want to add to your squad?"

"Yes Sotaicho." Urahara answered without hesitation. The old man looked at Mayuri with evaluating eyes.

"Has he agreed to your conditions?" He finally asked.

"Yes Sotaicho." Urahara answered again.

The old man pointed to Mayuri.

"Go stand behind your new captain." He commanded.

Mayuri wasted no time and slowly walked behind Urahara who smiled at him. Naruto was starting to like the old man. He was quick and straight to the point.

"I wonder," Naruto thought. "_Is this all there is, to become a Shinigami? Pathetic_." He froze at the last thought. "_Did I think that or did my hollow side?"_ he thought to himself. "_No, it was me. I have no hollow side. I am me. Naruto_."

Quickly shaking the question out of his mind he looked up to see the old man standing in front of him. Naruto glared as he slowly took a step back. The head-captain put a hand on Naruto's forehead.

"_How did he_-?"

"Was it you who let his spiritual pressure flow a moment ago?" The head-captain asked.

Naruto remained silent.

"Speak when spoken to boy?" He said.

Naruto froze. No one called him boy.

"I-," Naruto started but saw Urahara's face. "Yes it was me."

The head-captain walked back to his seat. When he sat he turned to Naruto, his eyes half open.

"Captain Urahara has told us about your condition through his research."

Naruto looked at the old man. He turned to Urahara whose face was covered by his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"Do you know why you weren't killed after we studied you?" The head captain asked.

"The reason does not interest me," Naruto replied earning him a bemused look from the head captain.

"So you do not wish to become a Shinigami?"

"For now I do."

"Then you will listen, boy."

Naruto glared at the head-captain

"Your spiritual pressure is unlike anything we've seen and or felt before. When you appeared in soul society your symbol was that of a hollow, but at the same time your spiritual pressure was zero, at the time. It wasn't that your spiritual power hadn't developed like everyone else. No, your powers both hollow and Shinigami where in conflict. The two negated each other. Since you had more hollow power in you at the time your hollow energy stayed, while your Shinigami power separated from your body and searched for a place to rest." Naruto looked at the man for a few silent seconds.

"_Alright that explains why I have more of a hollow side than a Shinigami side_." Naruto thought, "Then where did it go?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You now know why we only felt your hollow side, but we didn't sense your Shinigami pressure because of the place it resided in." Yamamoto paused for a second, "Your power resided in the Sokyoku." Naruto didn't know how to react to this new info, but all the captains did. All the captains save Urahara gave startled gasps, "Your power being of Shinigami decent fused with the Sokyoku and masked itself as the weapon."

Naruto looked at all the Shinigami in the room and did the only thing he could.

"What's the Sokyoku?" he asked.

Naruto wished he hadn't, he was giving a lecture about Shinigami history and the Sokyoku.

"Look!" Naruto interrupted, "I get it my Shinigami powers had no place to reside in so they hid in the Sokyoku." Naruto smirked. "I understand now. You need me. You don't know what would happen if you were to kill me." Naruto chuckled. "Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourselves? You act as if you're showing me mercy when in reality you're just protecting yourselves."

Naruto broke out in laughter. The captains in the room seemed to tense a little at the disrespect but they knew that Naruto was right.

"Be wise boy, you," the head-captain commanded.

Naruto's smirk changed to a sneer.

"So basically," Naruto continued ignoring the captain, "You're saying that I control the most powerful zanpakuto in all of soul society?"

He looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes. The boy's eyes flashed gold. Yamamoto glared back.

"Be warned boy, even if what you say is true, we will not hesitate to strike you down if you become a problem?"

Naruto calmed down and stared at the head. The other captains looked at Yamamoto and then turned to Naruto. Naruto looked at all of them before his eyes flashed gold.

"I'll be waiting for that day head-captain, but I promise you here," Naruto put a hand over his heart. "When that day comes I'll take every Shinigami with me."

* * *

The captains were all dismissed. They each walked out in deep thought. There were only three people remaining in the room. One was Yamamoto, the second Naruto, and the third was a captain. He looked old like Yamamoto, but he had a small mustache and long light gray hair. As he walked towards Naruto his white scarf flew giving the effect that he was walking against the wind. He stopped in front of Naruto.

"I am Ginrei Kuchiki captain of the sixth division and head of the Kuchiki clan."

Naruto couldn't help, but think of the Uchiha clan.

"_They have clans here_?" Naruto thought as Yamamoto walked up to the two. Naruto looked at the two old men with a frown, "What now?" he asked.

"You will be joining the Kuchiki clan for your training to become a Shinigami." Yamamoto said.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at the head of the clan.

"I thought that I had to go to the academy?" Naruto asked turning to the head-captain.

"That would be true." Answered Yamamoto, "But because of your condition it would be unwise to send you there."

"So I'll be trained by the Kuchiki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," answered Ginrei as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome to the Kuchiki clan."

He smiled. Naruto looked at the smiling man.

"I want you to meet my grandson," Ginrei said. "You two could be good rivals. He doesn't get out of the manor much and could use a friend."

Naruto frowned at the word friend.

"And my sword?" Naruto asked

The two Shinigami looked at each other. Yamamoto looked at Naruto and pointed his cane at him. Naruto's eyes widened in interest when the wood started to disintegrate, revealing a zanpakuto.

"When you learn to control your power you can make the sword smaller." Yamamoto explained.

Naruto smirked as he thought of all the possibilities he had now.

"_This should be interesting,"_ Naruto thought with a dark sneer.

* * *

Naruto dodged a horizontal strike. Then he dodged a vertical strike. He continued to dodge the pattern of intense attacks until he decided he had had enough. He blocked the blade of his attacker with all ten tails by creating a dome around him. The attacker jumped back.

"Hiding behind your tails?" a taunting voice said.

Naruto smirked from behind his tails as he pointed towards the voice of the attacker.

"_**Hado #4: Pale Lightning**_." Naruto whispered as his tails made and opening.

An intense beam of white lightning shot straight through the opening that the tails created. Naruto could hear a grunt and smirked when he heard a thud. He released his tails and walked towards the smoking attacker. His tails seemed excited as he came closer to the figure. They were waving wildly behind him.

"You lose again." Naruto said to the figure as he held out a hand for them to grab.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at the hand with annoyance, but slowly reached for it. When he stood up his straightened his long black hair, and tied it in a ponytail with a red ribbon. He dusted his blue and white training gear and turned to face Naruto, who had a look of pure annoyance in his face.

"Pointless," Naruto said shaking his head.

Byakuya smirked at this. The two could communicate with one word.

"I am a noble," Byakuya said, "it's part of my job to always look clean and kempt, even in battle. You should try it too." He lectured, while pointing to the blood stain on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes and wiped off the blood on his blue and white robes. He started to walk towards the Kuchiki manor entrance quickly followed by Byakuya.

"You sure didn't look like a noble when we were fighting," Naruto joked, "You looked more like a berserker," Byakuya scoffed and walked past Naruto with his head held up high, but Naruto wasn't about to let it end there, "So how many wins is that for me?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Byakuya's proud pose deflated. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Naruto said bring his hand up to his ear, "I didn't quite catch that." Byakuya growled.

He knew that Naruto had heard him fine. After all he had almost supersonic hearing. Byakuya mumbled a little bit louder, but Naruto continued to play stupid. Tick marks appeared on Byakuya's head as his hair covered his face.

"SEVENTY-TWO OK, YOU'VE WON SEVENTY-TWO TIMES!" Byakuya yelled as he charged at Naruto who was cackling like a madman.

He was laughing so hard that he didn't even bother to dodge the attack. The two were soon rolling on the dirt. Several of the servants who were concerned about the noise ran outside to check what the problem was, only to be greeted with two teenagers covered in dirt, and sweat wrestling like little kids. Some of the servants smiled and walked back into the building while the others watched the blond haired one snickering, while the black haired one looked like he wanted to murder said blond.

The wrestling match went on for minutes until a gruff voice was heard, "What do you two think are doing?" the two froze while the remaining servants ran off.

Looking at them with a wise and old face was the head of the Kuchiki clan, Ginrei Kuchiki. Byakuya, quickly trying to save face, rushed up and gave a bow.

"Grandpa you're here to visit?" Byakuya asked as trying to look as cool he could.

The effect was instantly killed by all the mud on his face and body. Naruto who was still lying with his back on the ground snickered at the pathetic attempt. Ginrei looked down at the blond.

"Naruto, why are you two in this position? You should be acting more like true nobles." Ginrei asked with genuine interest.

Naruto stopped snickering and looked at the old man. Over the years he had come to look at the man like a grandfather. A stuck up, never have fun, but still kind of ok, grandfather. He turned his stare to Byakuya before a small smile adorned his face.

"We just finished our daily spar and Byakuya was angry that he lost so I told him that he wasn't acting like a true noble," Byakuya glared at Naruto only to be ignored, "when I told him that, he got mad at me and charged at me," Naruto continued in a sweet tone, "I saw that if I had dodged the attack that he would have done damage to this fine estate, so I let him tackle me to the ground." He finished with a devious smirk.

Ginrei shook his head at the excuse, "Just get cleaned up." He sighed. The two teens ran away from the old man arguing with each other.

"Those two are going to be the end of me." Ginrei sighed as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto could say that he was confused. On one side he hated Shinigami and that hate was growing, but as he spent years with Byakuya and the Kuchiki, his Shinigami side started to like them. Oddly enough he felt the need to remind himself that he hated Shinigami, but as each day passed his hate seemed to slowly melt away or increase tenfold.

Naruto himself had never left the Kuchiki compound and only interacted with the Kuchiki servants, Byakuya, and Ginrei Kuchiki, but he didn't mind. He was actually happy.

Naruto stepped out of the bath house, towel wrapped around his waist. He dried himself up and put on a simple white shirt covered by a black hakama. It was custom made, as were all of his clothes, to adapt to his tails. He walked through the Kuchiki halls until he reached the dining room.

"Master Uzumaki," a voice called to him.

He looked up to see a servant walk up to him. The servant bowed and handed Naruto a form.

"The head captain wants to have a meeting with you." The servant bowed and began to walk away when Naruto called them back.

"Do I have to go now?" Naruto asked with dead seriousness.

The servant raised an eyebrow at the seriousness of Naruto's tone.

"Um no he actually said that you could wait until tomorrow." The servant said as he rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness.

Naruto thanked the guard and entered the dining hall. He was expecting to see Byakuya, but the dining room was empty save the three servants who were cleaning what looked like spaghetti off the walls.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked walking up to them. The three servants saw Naruto and blushed.

"M…master Naruto… d…don't worry about this mess. Master Byakuya had a little accident with lady Shihoin. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name.

"_That captain again_?" Naruto thought.

He had heard that the Captain of second squad, Yoruichi Shihoin was a friend of Byakuya's and visited frequently, but in all the years he had lived in the Kuchiki manor he had never seen her. It was almost as if she didn't want Naruto to see her. Though he never saw her she always left clues that she had been there. A raging Byakuya was one of the most obvious clues. Broken furniture or destroyed paintings were only some other clues. Apparently Byakuya had a problem with the girl and would go on a rampage whenever she visited.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked the servants.

They told him that the two had run off in a random direction. Naruto thanked them, smiling at the blushes and headed to the weapon room. He grabbed a training blade and swung it around. It was dulled a bit so that it couldn't do much damage, but it was good enough. He sheathed the sword and hid it behind his tails. He returned to the dining hall and found the servants still cleaning.

He walked up to them, "Tell master Ginrei that I'll be retrieving Byakuya, if he asks for me." The servants seemed shocked at this statement.

"B…but master Uzumaki you have never left the Manor before," one of the servants spoke.

Naruto kept his face passive at this comment. It was true that he had never left the Kuchiki property before. Not that he couldn't, he just never felt like it,

"Do you know your way around?" she finished trying to sound less insulting to him.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." Naruto said walking out of the dining room.

He ran to the exit and told the guard to let him pass. The guard asked if Naruto was sure of what he was doing which angered Naruto, but being with the Kuchiki for so long had rubbed off on him and he calmly told the guard to open the gate.

* * *

Naruto jumped through a large hole in the wall. He didn't know where to go, so he decided to follow the destruction.

"_I'm getting closer_." He thought to himself as he heard someone yell in pain.

He quickened his pace, as he searched for Byakuya.

"Hey! What are you?" a voice called to him.

He slowly turned to see a lone Shinigami pointing at him. Seeing the Shinigami made him angry. His hate for Shinigami was surfacing.

"I asked you a question." The Shinigami said.

He walked towards the Shinigami in a manner that only an elite noble could.

"_I've got to stop going to those etiquette lessons with Byakuya_." Naruto thought to himself.

He walked up to the Shinigami and waved his tails around. This act scared the Shinigami so much that he fell on his butt. The Shinigami slowly pointed at Naruto and looked at him with a glare.

"You… you're a hollow." The man said.

Naruto frowned at the glare. He walked up to the fallen man. He was about to speak when the wall behind him exploded. He quickly turned to see Byakuya fly at him. Byakuya hit Naruto and the two hit the lone Shinigami, effectively knocking him out against the opposite wall.

"You're getting slower Byakuya and I thought you said that your Shunpo was far superior to my." A voice taunted.

Naruto was pissed as he pushed Byakuya off him. He stood up to see a beautiful purple haired girl that was close to his height. She wore a long sleeved captain's haori and a modified hakama. It looked more sleek and thinner than other uniforms. She had a huge grin as she taunted Byakuya.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked although he knew the answer.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, when Byakuya charged at her.

"Yoruichi, you are dead!" Byakuya yelled as he attacked her. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the girl manhandled Byakuya, and with what looked like ease.

"You're good." Naruto said as he poked a knocked out Byakuya.

Yoruichi looked at the guy in surprise. Anybody who saw her would bow and show her respect. She noticed his ten tails and smirked.

"I know you. You're that Shinigami-hollow that old man Yamamoto talks about so much." She said out loud.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the captain and the way she had described him.

"The old man talks about me?" He asked, picking up Byakuya and putting him on his shoulder.

Yoruichi looked at the guy with confusion. She thought that she was the only one next to Shunsui who called the Head captain old man.

"Yeah, you should hear him go on about your potential and how we cannot let you fall to the wrong hands, like you're his grandson or something." She finished putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto turned around to leave with the unconscious Byakuya, but stopped when Yoruichi Shunpo'd in front of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

The girl noticed his tone and smirked.

"Old man said that you hate Shinigami. I can see that it's true," she said pointing at Byakuya, "You just picked him up like a rag doll and didn't even ask why he was so angry at me."

"I just don't care," Naruto replied.

Yoruichi smirked.

"Is that so?" she asked.

Byakuya groaned causing Naruto to sigh. He dropped Byakuya ignoring the groan of pain that came from him.

"I already know who you are and why he was so pissed at you."

Naruto drew the sword hidden behind his back. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Since I live in the Kuchiki manor and he's the next head, I can't have him disgracing himself." Naruto said in a monotone voice. He disappeared and reappeared beside Yoruichi. "It would look bad on me."

He said as he slashed at her vertically. She flipped back and avoided his swing. Naruto stood there and watched her jump to a rooftop.

"After I beat you," Naruto said, "let's just say that it was Byakuya who did it." Naruto finished pointing his sword at her, "After all a captain being beating by a non-Shinigami is pretty disgraceful, right?"

Yoruichi smirked at the comment and Shunpo'd next to Naruto. She delivered a powerful kick and was surprised when it was blocked by one of his tails. She jumped back to avoid a slash from Naruto.

"I'm stronger than Byakuya." Naruto simply said as he walked towards her.

Naruto inwardly smirked. The nobility lessons were paying off big time. He was cool, calm, and collected.

He Shunpo'd in front of the captain and slashed vertically, as expected she dodged with a Shunpo and reappeared behind him. Naruto smirked as he heard her gasp of surprise when his tails attacked her. He did a back flip and slashed at her head. She kicked the blade with a force that surprised him. He steadied himself in mid-air and prepared to land on his feet when he felt a figure over him. Yoruichi slammed the heel of her foot into Naruto's back only for him to disappear.

"What?" She exclaimed when two Naruto each with five tails appeared pointing their fingers at her. The two shot blasts of red energy at her. All that was left was her haori.

"_**Omitsu Koho: Utsusemi (Black Ops Technique: Flash Step, Molten Cicada"**_

The two Naruto's weren't expecting this. Both flew into the ground. The clone disappeared. Naruto slowly stood up and shook off the pain. He turned to the captain who was smiling.

"_Good thing she dodged. I almost killed her_," Naruto thought looking around.

He Shunpo'd and as expected her body tensed. Yoruichi watched as Naruto disappeared, but no attack came. She felt his presence and looked over to the unconscious body of Byakuya. The guy was next to him. He bent down and picked up the body. He pointed his sword at her.

"We're done." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

He couldn't fight this girl. He wasn't hurt, but he knew what the outcome would be if he kept on fighting.

"I may be stronger than him, but if I lose to you then I won't have anything to brag about. This way when he wakes up I'll have fighting you and staying conscious over his head." Naruto finished. "We'll see you later Yoruichi." With a nod, he Shunpo'd away.

* * *

Yoruichi watched Naruto Shunpo away carrying Byakuya. The guy had only attacked her so he could brag about it to Byakuya. She frowned at the thought.

"That wasn't the only reason." She thought out loud to herself. Shaking the dark thoughts away, she looked at the incoming figure. A figure dressed in slim black landed in front of her and bowed.

"Yoruichi-sama, are you alright?" asked Soi Fon.

Yoruichi nodded as she looked at her body guard. She smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Soi Fon, I have a mission for you." She said with a smile.

Soi Fon's eyes widened at the words. She quickly bowed.

"What is the mission my lady?" she said in a serious tone.

Yoruichi bopped her on the head.

"What did I say about honorifics?" she asked. Soi Fon, who was rubbing her head, bowed it in shame.

"I'm sorry Y…Yoruichi." She said. "What is the mission?"

Yoruichi smirked, "This is a stealth mission of the upmost importance. I need you to infiltrate the Kuchiki manor and gather info on a certain person for me."

Soi Fon gasped at the mission. The Kuchiki clan was one of the most powerful noble houses in all of soul society. If she was caught she could be killed. She steeled her nerve and looked at Yoruichi.

"I'm guessing that the target is Byakuya Kuchiki?" she asked in a nervous tone.

Silently she was hoping it was. Lady Yoruichi had always played around with the guy and this mission was probably to annoy him. Deciding that that was the reason Soi Fon relaxed, although she was a little disappointed that Yoruichi didn't thrust her with an important mission.

"Actually the target is not Byakuya, it's his friend."

Soi Fon tensed. She had heard that there was someone else who had been living in the manor with Byakuya, but lady Yoruichi had never said a thing about them when she returned from taunting the Kuchiki. She decided to voice her confusion.

"You've never said anything about someone else living in the manor before."

Yoruichi nodded at the statement.

"True, but I never saw him myself. I actually saw him once before when Urahara introduced his plan about creating a research and development division. I wasn't really paying attention to him on that day, I had a bad hangover. His power is no joke though." She finished with a reminiscent smile.

Soi Fon palmed her head at her idols antics.

"Do you have any current info on him?" she asked returning back to the mission. Yoruichi nodded and crossed her arms.

"He has wild blond hair that reaches his shoulders. He's a little bit taller than Byakuya, but the most noticeable feature he has is that he has ten white hollow tails."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at her description. He wouldn't be too hard to find, but tails?

"When you feel like you have enough info of him, report back to me." Yoruichi said with a commanding voice. "Oh and you might need this. It belongs to Byakuya." She smiled as she tossed Soi Fon a red ribbon.

She nodded and disappeared, headed for the manor. Yoruichi smirked and started to jump from roof to roof back to the second division.

"Good luck Soi Fon," She said with a smile, "_I can't wait to see little Byakuya's face_." Her smile fell a little. "Naruto, huh."

* * *

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he lied on a tree branch. This tree was one of his favorite nap spots, because it was planted right in the middle of the garden and was surrounded by beautiful flowers. The leaves of the tree also acted as perfect sun blockers. Yep Naruto was content. He had dropped of a fuming Byakuya in the manor. Why the guy was so pissed about losing to a girl, he would never know. What he did know was that he couldn't say that he had a crush on her. Naruto smirked at the thought. Byakuya liking the girl was as likely as, well Byakuya dating the girl.

The guy wasn't gay. It was just a known fact that Byakuya Kuchiki was more interested in becoming the head of the Kuchiki house than he was with doing regular stuff like dating girls. On that thought he remembered the purple haired girl. She was actually beautiful when he thought about it. He froze and palmed his forehead.

"_Why the hell am I thinking about_…?" He froze in thought when he heard a rustling.

He stayed still and slowly turned his head to the location of the sound. There wasn't a single sign of life. He turned his head and scanned the area. He stared at a particular bush for a while before deciding that there was nothing wrong he slowly shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Soi Fon sighed as she watched Naruto go to sleep. She had accidently stepped on a twig and was almost discovered. This was dangerous. This man stared directly at her for a good five minutes. Normally she wouldn't have made such a blunder, but she had been so preoccupied with watching him that she stopped paying attention to where she was stepping. What surprised her though was the fact that he had heard the twig snap. It had barely made a sound.

Soi Fon could honestly say that this man intrigued her. He was supposed to be a noble yet he did simple things that a true noble would frown at. He played around with the servants and even helped them out. It wasn't bad per say, but nobles didn't do that.

She had traveled through the Kuchiki manor and had learned quite a few things. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The servants thought very highly of him and most of the girl's servants had feelings for him. They would gossip about things like what kind of girls he liked, or if he would ask any of them out on a date. She had even watched in shock as the girls fought over who would serve him. She had also learned that Naruto had an unnatural hate of Shinigami and mostly kept to himself in the manor. He and Byakuya were like brothers and trusted each other completely.

Deciding that she had enough info on the man, she started to sneak away when she heard movement. She froze and turned to see a servant run to the tree that Naruto was in and call him to eat dinner. Soi Fon was confused with what happened next.

"Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked the servant. The servant smiled and bowed.

"Anything for you Naruto-sama," The servant said.

"Can you run to the weapons storage room and get me a dulled training blade?" Naruto asked.

The servant was confused by the request, but nodded and ran off. Soi Fon watched as Naruto jumped of the tree and began to stretch. The servant returned carrying a sheathed sword. He handed it to Naruto and bowed. Naruto dismissed the servant.

"You might hear some swords clashing just tell the others to ignore it." Naruto called to the retreating servant. Soi Fon tensed as he moved toward the bush she was hiding in. Stopped a few feet away from the bush and pointed a finger at it.

"Come out Shinigami or you'll die." he said in a monotone voice laced with anger. Soi Fon visibly froze.

"_How did he see me? When did he see me_?" Soi Fon thought to herself.

As if reading her mind Naruto spoke up, "I can sense any Shinigami anywhere no matter how well they hide. It comes with being part hollow." He finished, drawing the sheathed blade.

Soi Fon slowly stepped out of the bush and into the light. Naruto smirked as he got a good look of her face.

Without warning Naruto charged at Soi Fon. She flipped back and avoided the swing. Naruto smirked at how she dodged the strike. He flipped through the air and went for a vertical slash. Soi Fon kicked the blade and sent Naruto flying. He steadied himself in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"You fight just like her. A little slower, but almost exactly like her." Naruto said as he pointed a finger at her. Soi Fon bent down to dodge whatever was coming.

"_**Hado #4: Pale ...!"**_ Naruto stopped in mid cast and frowned.

"_I almost did something stupid_." Naruto thought to himself. If he had cast that Hado then the whole house would have come to check on him. He really didn't feel like fighting this girl so he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Soi Fon kept silent. She would not reveal her mission. That was the way of the black ops.

"Answer me or you die," Naruto warned.

He saw her flinch, but remain strong.

"Interesting," Naruto said sheathing his sword. "Very well girl, follow me."

Soi Fon who was confused, and shocked at the comment could only sputter out her words, "W…What do you mean interesting?" She asked.

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face her.

"That woman Shihoin sent you to return Byakuya's hair tie right?"

Soi Fon who didn't want to cause trouble nodded and pulled out the hair tie. She was about to hand it to him when he shook his head.

"It's not my, you've got to give it to Byakuya. He should be at dinner now." Naruto said as he continued to walk away only to stop again. He turned to Soi Fon and sighed.

"What's your name Shinigami?" Naruto asked.

Soi Fon released the held in breathe that she didn't know she had.

"My name is Soi Fon, apprentice to …"

"I didn't ask for all of that, I just asked for your name. Now follow me." Naruto interrupted.

Soi Fon looked at Naruto with confusion. He was acting weird.

"If your master thinks I will be a part of her playthings, she is dead wrong," Naruto said. "If you won't tell me your reasons then I'll use you as a hostage."

"What?" Soi Fon exclaimed.

Naruto placed a finger over his lips and said, "Be silent. Hostages don't speak unless spoken to. Now, why don't you join us for dinner?"

Soi Fon looked at Naruto in shock.

"What?" Soi Fon asked as Naruto walked to dinner.

_**TBC**_

_**The one who hates to be used, Dinner has become a chess battle  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Flames That Never Die

Chapter 3: The Flames That Never Die

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

_**AN: Yes this is the same story from before. I erased a lot of chapters to redo the story.  
**_

* * *

Naruto calmly and silently walked through the halls of the Kuchiki compound. He looked at Soi Fon to catch her stealing a glance at him. She quickly looked away.

After a moment of walking she said, "Excuse me, but"

"Must I say it again?" Naruto interrupted. "Hostages do not speak unless spoken to."

Soi Fon looked down. She looked around in an attempt to find an escape.

"Not a wise thing to do," Naruto said as if reading her mind. "I wonder what would happen to your master if it was revealed that she sent an enemy spy into _our_ compounds."

Soi Fon's eyes widened. He was right. She had infiltrated into the compound. She really was his hostage. But if that were true then why was he walking her to dinner? Soi Fon looked down in shame.

"_I'm really weak_," she thought to herself, "_Yoruichi-Sama trusted me and is awaiting my report, but I was easily captured._"

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Naruto had stopped and she bumped into his tails.

"Watch where you're going, girl," Naruto said. "We don't want an accident."

He turned his attention to the servant girl in front of him. Oddly the servant was glaring at Soi Fon. Naruto greeted the servant. Her expression changed instantly.

"Dinner is ready Naruto-Sama," the servant said in a kind tone.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Can you please tell Byakuya that I'm inviting a guest for dinner?"

The servant's expression changed again. She gave Soi Fon a nasty glare before turning back to Naruto and smiling.

"Of course Naruto-kun," she said before realizing the kun at the end.

She blushed and quickly rushed away. Naruto watched her with a small smile on his face. He turned to Soi Fon.

"Come," He commanded.

The two walked past a few more corridors before reaching the dining hall. Naruto stopped at the entrance.

"Be sure to return that ribbon to Byakuya." He told Soi Fon before opening the double doors.

* * *

Byakuya looked up as Naruto entered. He was waiting for him before he started eating. When the servant told him that Naruto was bringing a guest, Byakuya had to see whoever it was for himself. He saw a cute petite girl standing behind Naruto and frowned. The girl was wearing a Militia-Corp uniform. His frown grew when he recognized the girl as one of Yoruichi's personal bodyguards. He looked up at Naruto who was watching his every expression with a sinisterly calm expression. It was then that Byakuya understood. He smirked and slowly stood up.

"Welcome," he greeted Soi Fon. "So you will be joining us for dinner?"

Byakuya walked towards Naruto in an elegant manner. Soi Fon took an unconscious step back causing Naruto to inwardly smirk at the girl spy. What happened next surprised him. In a speed Naruto had never seen before, Byakuya appeared next to him and swiped the training sword hidden by his tails.

In a fluid motion Byakuya unsheathed the sword and slashed at Soi Fon. Naruto smirked as he pushed Soi Fon away from the slash. Byakuya Shunpo'd behind the girl and placed the dulled sword around her neck.

"Where is your master?" Byakuya asked in a sinister tone.

"_As expected_," Naruto thought walking to a seat. Soi Fon was scared.

"_Yoruichi-Sama said that this man would go wild every time he saw her_," she thought. "_What do I do_?" She asked herself.

Luckily Naruto came to her rescue.

"Her master sent her to return your ribbon," he said. "I have no doubt that she is on her way now."

* * *

Yoruichi landed in the Kuchiki manor with expert silence. She quickly searched the area before fading away into the darkness. She waited for the guard outside the entrance to open the door. Before the door closed she quickly slid into the building. She had been sure Soi Fon would have returned by now. What was holding her up?

"_Where are you Soi Fon_?" Yoruichi thought as she traveled through the corridors.

* * *

Byakuya pondered Naruto's words. He looked at Soi Fon then to Naruto. He nodded and released her.

"Yoruichi-Sama wanted me to give this back to you," Soi Fon said as soon as she was out of Byakuya's grasp.

Something told her that it would have been best if she hadn't mentioned Yoruichi's name. Byakuya's eye twitched at the site of the red ribbon. He slowly reached out and took the ribbon. Naruto seeing the expression on his face and the way his hands shook with apparent righteous fury smirked in interest.

"_Now we wait for the final piece_," Naruto thought.

A moment of silence passed and Naruto stood up.

"Byakuya," Naruto said. "Prepare yourself."

Naruto could sense a new presence inside the building and it felt familiar. He smirked when he realized who the presence belonged to. His smirk increased as the presence came closer and closer. Byakuya and Soi Fon both froze when they sensed the presence. Byakuya turned to the doorway. His hair covered his face. He took the ribbon and tied it in his hair.

"Naruto," he called, "come with me."

Naruto walked towards the door. "I was planning to," he replied.

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. Naruto pulled a second hidden sword from his tails and held it up. This one was not dull. Its blade was kept clean and sharp. This blade was meant to kill.

"I get the weak sword?" Byakuya asked staring at Naruto's blade.

"Would you go for a killing blow?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Byakuya replied with a smirk.

"Stop" Soi Fon exclaimed. She knew what the two were planning to do. "If you wish to harm lady Yoruichi you'll have to go through me."

Naruto and Byakuya stared at the girl as if she had lost her mind. The presence was getting closer and closer. Naruto and Byakuya disappeared and reappeared next to Soi Fon ready to strike. Suddenly Byakuya flew toward the entrance and bust through the doors while Naruto flew into the dining room table.

"Isn't two against one a bit unfair for nobles?" A feminine voice asked.

* * *

Naruto stood up covered in food. No drenched was the appropriate word.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Naruto said in a pissed off tone. "You've made a very big mistake."

Byakuya burst through the doors poised to strike. Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon and the two jumped away. They dashed toward the entrance, but Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Did you get faster?" Yoruichi asked dodging a swipe from Naruto.

Byakuya appeared from above with an overhead slash. Soi Fon jumped and met his blade with her own hidden sword. In a fluid motion she spun in mid-air and kicked Byakuya away. Byakuya fixed himself and landed next to Naruto.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Byakuya said in a monotone voice as he pointed his sword at her, "You will pay."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still upset about the ribbon thing?' she asked placing a hand on her hip. Byakuya glared at her as if she grew another head.

"You sent your lackey here to insult me." Byakuya replied.

Yoruichi smirked and said, "I sent her here to return it to you. I only came here because you were holding her hostage."

Yoruichi finished glaring at him. Byakuya's rage slowly disappeared. Naruto frowned at this.

"I didn't keep her here, Naruto did?" Byakuya said ending with a question.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. Naruto smirked as he shook his head. He turned to Yoruichi with a serious face.

"Don't let her lies fool you," Naruto said. "If that's the only reason she had sent that girl here then why…" Naruto drifted off. "No need for explanations." Naruto pointed his sword at Yoruichi. "I'm covered in food. Someone has to pay for this and sadly it's you. Let's be done with this."

"Naruto, did you set this whole thing up?" Byakuya asked.

Naruto smirked.

"_This should be interesting_," he thought. He turned to Byakuya, "What if I did?" he replied in a serious tone.

Naruto was now surrounded by all three Shinigami. He leaned back in time to avoid a strike from Byakuya. Naruto forgot his surroundings and did a one-eighty back flip to counter only to hit Soi Fon. The two fell with a grunt. Naruto felt something soft on his lips. He looked up to see his lips on Soi Fon's. He blushed and quickly got up only to be tackled by Byakuya. Yoruichi helped Soi Fon up as Naruto and Byakuya wrestled. The two watched the two boys wrestle when a clearing of the throat was heard. Everyone looked at the entrance to see Ginrei Kuchiki staring at them in disbelief.

"Grandfather?" Byakuya exclaimed.

Naruto and Byakuya now both covered in food quickly stood up and bowed. A draft from outside blew into the dining room solidifying the awkward moment.

* * *

- _**Later That Night**_ -

"We'll see you guys later." Yoruichi said with a smile as she and Soi Fon waved goodbye.

Naruto scoffed and turned to walk back in, when someone grabbed him. He felt something soft on his lips and realized that it was Yoruichi kissing him.

"It doesn't mean anything," she said with a smile as she put an arm around Soi Fon, "I just didn't want Soi Fon to have her first kiss alone."

Naruto was silent.

"You said you didn't like Shinigami," Yoruichi continued, "we plan on changing that."

Naruto kept his face passive, but he had to admit that the two of them were cute. Soi Fon smiled at him and the two Shunpo'd away. Naruto turned and walked inside followed by an open mouthed Byakuya. That night Naruto laid awake in thought. He touched his lips. A small smirk spread across his face.

"Interesting," Naruto said.

He heard a groan of annoyance and smiled. Naruto had kissed girls before, but only when he was alive and sadly he had forgotten most of those times. That night Naruto had a dream of him in a large hot spring surrounded by girls from all over. It was the best dream he ever had.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke earlier than usual. Today was important to him. He was supposed to meet Yamamoto. Naruto got dressed in normal Shinigami attire. He reached the captains meeting hall where he saw the head captain waiting for him.

"Good morning." Naruto said with a respectful bow.

The head captain looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Since when do you respect your elders?" Yamamoto asked.

Naruto smirked and rose before crossing his arms.

"I don't, but I respect you." Naruto answered in a sarcastic manner. The head captain chuckled. "So what did you want to see me for old man?"

"Follow me." The head captain said.

Naruto nodded and followed. The two walked for a good moment taking in the sites. It was silent until the head captain asked Naruto, "Do you know what a Shinigami is?"

Naruto was surprised by the question.

"No, I don't," he replied truthfully.

"Shinigami are balancers," Yamamoto answered. "We guide the souls of the dead and eliminate those whose souls cannot be redeemed."

"Redeemed?" Naruto said to himself. "And what gives the Shinigami the right to judge that?" He asked.

"Nothing," Yamamoto curtly replied. "But as I said we are balancers and to balance we must keep peace and to keep peace we must exterminate great evil. That is the will of the thirteen court guard squads and all Shinigami."

"But what do you consider evil?" Naruto asked.

"The world is not black and white, Naruto. I will not tell you that hollow are evil, because I see you as a way of change."

Naruto looked at the head captain. '

"_A way of change_? _What does that mean_?" Naruto thought.

He stopped walking and looked at their destination, the Sokyoku Hill. The two reached Sokyoku Hill in minutes. Naruto felt at ease close to the giant blade.

"I believe that you will one day change Shinigami and hollow. That's why I want you to communicate with the sword that stands for the Shinigami." Yamamoto said.

Naruto looked at Yama in confusion but remained silent. Yamamoto walked up to the giant halberd. He tried to place a hand on it only to be pushed back by an invisible force. He turned to Naruto who was watching in fascination.

"Did you see how the sword repelled me?" Yamamoto asked. Naruto nodded and kept silent. Yamamoto walked to Naruto and stood beside him. "You are special, Naruto. You have been reborn as a Shinigami and a hollow. I believe that you have the potential to be the strongest out of all of us." He said looking at Naruto with a fatherly smile. "But, to gain that power you must use both gifts that have been given to you and I believe that first you have to become a true Shinigami to do this."

Naruto listened intently as Yama finished. He looked at his tails then to Yamamoto.

"Do you say that because you're afraid that my hollow side will take over?" Naruto asked turning his site to the Sokyoku.

When Yamamoto didn't answer, Naruto walked towards the giant blade. Yamamoto watched him with studying eyes. Naruto reached the halberd and reached out to touch it. The air around Naruto started to crackle. The reiatsu around Naruto began to increase. His tails waved around madly as he felt the power of the sword. Black fire began to form around Naruto and the halberd. For some reason the black fire reminded Naruto of something, someone, but what and who? The ropes holding the blade snapped and the fire became a geyser. It surrounded Naruto and blocked him from Yamamoto. Yamamoto stepped back at the sheer heat coming from the black flames.

* * *

Naruto was completely surrounded by black flames. The more time passed the more Naruto began to remember something. The flames began to burn Naruto but he felt no pain.

"**Call my name**," a voice echoed in his head. "**Call my name or you will burn**."

Naruto looked down to see that just as the voice said the black flames where slowly burning his legs.

"**My name is**…," the voice said fading away.

Naruto looked at his legs the flames had reached his ankles. He looked around. All he saw was the black flames.

"**Call my name**," the voice said again.

This time it was different. Naruto could make out the tone of the voice. It was distressed.

"**Do you wish to burn**?"

Naruto then realized that the more the flames burned him the more he remembered. A name was slowly coming to him.

"I…It…" Naruto said trying to memorize the name.

"**Call my name**."

The flames reached Naruto's stomach. Naruto looked at his hands that where now slowly burning away.

"Itachi," Naruto said.

The flames continued to burn him and Naruto remembered more.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Madara," Naruto said.

How he knew those names was a mystery to Naruto, but they were the first names that came to him. Naruto then realized that the flames where still burning and that the more he remembered the flames speed increased. The flames had now reached his neck and Naruto was now a floating head.

"**My name, my name**," the voice yelled. "**Do you want to burn forever**?"

Naruto saw no other way and smiled as the flames burned his remaining head.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He slowly stood up and looked around. Everywhere he looked he could only see white.

"_Where am I_?" he thought as he looked at his feet.

Feeling that it was safe, Naruto took a step. When his feet hit solid, yet invisible ground he smirked. The smirk quickly vanished when he heard laughter.

"Who's there?" he asked out loud.

The laughter increased. Naruto kept silent.

"_He does not understand the importance of his dance_," a deep, mature voice said.

"_That's not like you, Naruto_," Another voice said. "_You never gave up before so why now_?"

"_Just how many voices are there_?" Naruto thought in confusion.

He turned to his tails that were flailing wildly. He put his hand to his head and groaned. His head was beginning to throb. He groaned even louder as the pain increased.

"_What's wrong_?" a voice asked.

Naruto didn't look up, but grabbed his head tighter as the pain started to pound. The laughter inside his head was growing.

"S…shut," Naruto started.

He coughed up blood as his chest began to tighten. The voices on the outside were silent, but the laughter inside Naruto was overwhelming. Naruto scrunched up his face in a mix of pain and concentration. He slowly stood up fighting the pain and noise.

"**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP**!" Naruto yelled.

A dark red aura exploded from Naruto and covered everything. Naruto wiped the blood of his lips. The pain and laughter were gone, as though it had never been there.

"_Well _done_,"_ a calm voice said from behind.

Naruto perked up. The voice was different than the rest. Unlike the others that were everywhere this voice was coming in one direction. Naruto slowly turned around. There stood a young man in his early twenties. Naruto stared into the man's red eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Itachi said with a stern look on his face. "Have you given up?"

Naruto stared at Itachi and looked down.

"So many things have happened. Why is it that all I remember is you and the others?"

"Because you promised to meet us again in the next life," another voice said behind Naruto. Naruto turned to face Uchiha Sasuke. "Naruto," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke, Itachi why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

"Our power is with you," a mature voice said. "Yet you give up. Perhaps I underestimated your own power."

Uchiha Madara appeared to the right of Naruto. A realization struck Naruto.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet," Madara answered crossing his arms.

Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

The three Uchiha walked up to him. Madara placed a hand on Naruto's back. Sasuke placed a hand on his left shoulder. Itachi place a hand on his right shoulder.

"Naruto our wills are with you. You're not alone," Itachi said.

"Naruto, you have to surpass everyone," Sasuke said.

Madara shook his head and said, "Till this day I still don't understand the meaning of will, but my power is yours."

Light began to engulf Naruto.

Naruto understood it now. He felt power entering him. He wasn't alone. He was never alone.

"We'll meet again," Naruto said.

"We'll be waiting," Itachi replied.

The three smiled at him and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto snapped awake. He was completely surrounded by black flames. The flame was burning around his right eye.

"**Call my name**," the voice said.

"Amaterasu," Naruto yelled.

The flames stopped burning and began to dance around Naruto. Naruto's body slowly came back as if it had never been burned. Naruto heard an angelic voice and looked up. A black crow flew from the black flames and landed on his shoulder. The crow had a unique feature. On each wing was a pure white feather gently hidden by the other black feathers and its eyes where bright silver.

"**I hear your call**," an angelic female voice emitted from the crow. "**I am Amaterasu-ōmikami: (**_**The great kami who shines in the heaven**_**). My flames will forever burn for you."**

Naruto looked at the crow and smiled. This was his power. The black flames began to rise up and take shape. They took the form of a giant black phoenix.

"You're the Sokyoku?" Naruto asked. The bird nodded. "Will you fight with me too?" The bird nodded again.

"_Soon when you are ready_," a voice said.

Naruto blinked as the Phoenix flew into the air and disappeared. As itdisappeared the halberd began to crack revealing a large and long black scythe. The handle was slightly curved and had Millicent carvings. The top of the pole was a large phoenix head the curved inwards to attach to the blade. The blade itself was huge and set inwards. The whole thing radiated a feeling of death. Naruto stared at the scythe with awe. The wall of black flames slowly died down with Amaterasu on Naruto's shoulders.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Yamamoto and every Shinigami in soul society staring at the scythe as if they was expecting it to come to life. Many Shinigami who had felt the power from the Sokyoku had come to witness the spectacular event.

"Old man," Naruto said when Yamamoto walked up to him. "I'm stronger now. I'm ready to become a Shinigami."

* * *

- _**A Month Later**_ -

"The entire Kuchiki compound was filled with excitement. All the servants where preparing for a huge feast. Today was a big day after all. In the captains meeting room Naruto stood in front of the head captain and Ginrei Kuchiki. The other captains stood in attention. Naruto was garbed in formal Kuchiki attire. Byakuya stood behind him in the same attire.

"Naruto," Ginrei said stepping up to him. I, Kuchiki Ginrei head of the Kuchiki clan inaugurate you into the Kuchiki clan. From henceforth you shall be known as Kuchiki Naruto."

Ginrei place the noble Kuchiki necklace around Naruto's neck. Naruto bowed and the captains clapped. When Naruto got up Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to him. Byakuya smiled.

"Welcome to the family, brother," Byakuya said.

Naruto smiled at his new brother.

* * *

- _**Later that night**_ –

Naruto lay in bed wide awake. So much was happening. He released his sword and became a Kuchiki. Next week he and Byakuya would go to the academy and face their best students as a graduation test. Naruto wasn't in the mood to sleep so he left the room and decided to take a stroll.

When Naruto stepped into the cool night air he called Amaterasu. The black crow materialized from thin air in a flash of black flames before landing on his shoulders.

"**What's the matter**?" She asked him.

"_Not much_," Naruto thought looking at the moon.

"**Something is wrong. I feel it in your heart**."

"_I know I'm not a Shinigami and I'll never try to be, but,_"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard, "Hey."

Naruto looked to see Shihoin Yoruichi standing on the walls of the compound waving at him. Amaterasu flew into the sky.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

Yoruichi made a pout face. She jumped down next to him.

"Oh so now that you're an official Kuchiki you're too good to talk to us commoners?"

"Very funny," Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you here?"

Yoruichi looked at him and gave a sly smile.

"I came to see you of course," she said.

"And why would you do that?" Naruto asked completely unfazed.

"Because I like you," Yoruichi replied getting up close to his face. Naruto paused. Naruto looked at her for a second and she began to laugh. "Just kidding, just kidding," she said.

Naruto scoffed and looked away. He wouldn't admit it but a blush had crept its way on his face.

"What's your real reason for coming here?" He asked after gaining back his composure.

"I was actually passing by when I saw you," Yoruichi replied.

"Is that so? Well then you should be on your way," Naruto replied.

He turned to walk away. Yoruichi gave him a sad smile. She turned to walk away as well when Naruto called out to her.

"Yoruichi thanks for coming to see me," he said.

Yoruichi watched him walk away and smiled.

* * *

- _**The Next Day**_ –

Naruto and Byakuya were training together. The two had their Shinigami tests a week from today. The two would have to face two registered Shinigami. Because they were of the Kuchiki clan, their opponents would be top class fighters. In preparation for this, the two were currently meditating on the training field. After a good hour of meditation they began sparring.

"Naruto, show me your shikai," Byakuya demanded shooting a pale lighting.

Naruto side-stepped the attack and dashed at Byakuya.

"There's no need for that," Naruto replied. "I can beat you without it."

Byakuya jumped back and took a stance.

"I see," he said, "Then I will force you to use it. _**Scatter, Senbonzakura**_."

This was Naruto's first time seeing Byakuya's shikai. He watched in interest as Byakuya's blade separated into tiny pink petals. The petals began to surround him.

"_What's this_?" Naruto thought looking around.

Suddenly Naruto felt multiple cuts all over his body. Naruto fell to one knee.

"_The petals are blade fragments_?" Naruto thought as he fought the sharp pain all over his body.

"This is my shikai," Byakuya said. "Senbonzakura is the ultimate attack. How can you dodge a thousand blades?"

Naruto nodded in respect of his brother's power.

"I see," he said. "Then let me return the favor." Amaterasu landed on Naruto's right shoulder. "It'll be over in a second," he warned.

* * *

Naruto helped Byakuya up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Byakuya answered. His clothes were completely torn and had scorch marks all over. "You're power is unbelievable," Byakuya said looking at Amaterasu as it gently peck Naruto's hair.

"Do not tell anyone about it," Naruto replied. "You're the only one who's seen it."

"Do you plan on revealing it at the test?" Byakuya asked looking around.

Naruto nodded.

"If it's needed," he said.

The two continued to train during until night came.

* * *

- _**That Night**_ -

"Why do you train?" Byakuya asked while the two relaxed outside.

After a hard day of training the two always relaxed in the moonlight. Naruto took a deep breath. He truly loved the night. It was serene and quiet.

"That's a weird question," Naruto replied.

"No it's not," Byakuya said sitting up. "You, whose power is above all else, what do you wish to achieve?"

Naruto thought for a moment. What did he want?

"I want," Naruto started, "I want everything."

* * *

-_** A Week Later**_ –

Naruto and Byakuya quietly sat in the waiting room. After a week of severe training, the awaited day had finally arrived. The arena was pack with Shinigami who wanted to see the two Kuchiki prodigies fight. A special area was made for the captains and vice captains. Naruto could hear the cheers of the Shinigami and smirked. The two sat in meditative silence until a brown haired Shinigami arrived. The Shinigami bowed to the two and held out a clipboard.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, your opponent will be child prodigy Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The name caused Naruto to look up. A small smile appeared on his face.

"_Child prodigy,_" Naruto thought.

Byakuya stood up slowly walked toward the entrance. Naruto waited a second before following in suite. He stopped at the entrance and watch as Byakuya stepped into the arena. The crowed exploded into cheers, but Byakuya remained stoic. He took his side of the field and stood in a dignified manner befitting a Kuchiki. Toshiro came out of his side wearing an official Shinigami uniform. On his left arm was the badge for vice-captain.

Naruto smirked at it.

"_Let's see what the so called prodigy can do_," he thought.

Byakuya and Toshiro bowed to each other. The gong sounded and Toshiro went on the offensive. He drew his sword and raised his spiritual pressure. The other students watched in awe at how high the boy's spiritual pressure was going. .

"Just a warning," Toshiro said, "I won't hold back."

He went into a stance where he held the blade with both hands and twisted it so that the flat side faced Byakuya. Toshiro flash stepped and appeared next to Byakuya. He went for a horizontal strike when Byakuya jumped back and disappeared. Toshiro searched the entire ground but couldn't see or sense Byakuya anywhere. Byakuya appear behind Toshiro and went for a pierce. Toshiro twisted his body barely dodging the blade.

"_**Hado #4 Pale lightning**_," Byakuya said.

Toshiro's eyes widened when a large concentrated bolt of lightning appeared from Byakuya's finger and shot straight at him. He kicked off the ground and flipped through the air. He saw a shadow and looked up. Toshiro twisted his body barely dodging Byakuya's drop attack. He increased his power output and met Byakuya's blade. The two jumped back and faced off. The crowd went wild.

"_I can't make any more mistakes_?" Toshiro thought.

He didn't have time to come up with a strategy when Byakuya appeared in front of him with a barrage of strikes. Toshiro was able to dodge them but before he could retaliate Byakuya disappeared.

"**Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō** (Six Light Rod Prison)."

Six beams of light slammed into Toshiro's midsection. Byakuya appeared in front of Toshiro. Byakuya placed his sword near Toshiro's neck.

"You've lost," Byakuya said.

Toshiro smirked.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Suddenly Toshiro's body froze and he split in half. Byakuya jumped back in time to avoid a stream of ice from hitting him. Toshiro appeared behind Byakuya and charged while increasing his output of power. The area began to get colder and colder. The students in the crowds sat at the edge of their seats. Some began to shiver as the temperature dropped. Even a few teachers that were watching started to shiver. Toshiro smirked when he saw Byakuya's left hand slightly shivering.

Byakuya dodged a strike from Toshiro. He raised his arm to counter when the air became thicker.

"_What is this_?" Byakuya thought. He jumped away from Toshiro. Toshiro didn't give chase but increased his output even more. The air became frigid.

Toshiro explained when Byakuya looked at his own shivering hand, "I can control the temperature of the water molecules in the air. No matter where you go my attacks will always hit."

To prove his point Toshiro swiped the air. Suddenly Byakuya slid back as if an invisible whip had hit him.

"Truly impressive," Byakuya complimented when gained his composure, "But your power is lacking."

With a stoic face, Byakuya disappeared and reappeared in front of Toshiro. The two clashed blades and the crowd watched in stunned silence. Toshiro grunted when Byakuya nipped his cheek with the tip of his blade. He flipped back to avoid a pale lightning from Byakuya.

"Release your sword," Byakuya said closing his eyes. "Or you may die."

The spiritual pressure that exploded from him completely surprised everyone in the arena. Toshiro let his own power explode to keep himself up.

"_The real battle starts now_." Naruto thought from the sidelines.

"_**Scatter**_, _**Senbonzakura**_," Byakuya commanded.

A wave of pink petals circled the air as Byakuya's sword separated. The crowd was stunned at the beauty. Suddenly the pink petal shot at Toshiro. Multiple cuts appeared all over Toshiro as the petal cut him. Toshiro jumped away from the petals. He was panting in pain.

"_His attacks are brutal_!" Toshiro thought watching the petals in case they moved.

"Release your sword, or you will die," Byakuya said again.

Toshiro slowly stood up. He nursed the cuts as he looked down. The temperature began to decrease even further. Naruto could sense a great power surrounding Toshiro.

"Alright," Toshiro said, "if you want to see my true power that badly," he glared at Byakuya and let his power explode.

Toshiro jumped into the sky and yelled, "**_Rain upon the frosted frozen sky, Hyorinmaru_**!"

Naruto watched in interest as Toshiro's blade grew slightly. A chain sprouted from the hilt and at the end a crescent shaped blade. But the truly interesting thing was that the clear sky was slowly darkening. Naruto's eyes widened as water infused with ice erupted from the tip and surrounded Toshiro. The water created a giant flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. Toshiro swiped the sword a few times before pointing it at Byakuya. The dragon charged at the Kuchiki. The spectators all watched in awe as the dragon froze everything in its path. Senbonzakura's petals shattered the dragon into water but it reformed.

Byakuya quickly tried to shoot pale lightning at the dragon, but it curved away from the blast. He tried to jump away from the dragon but found that he was frozen to the spot. The dragon collided with him and covered him in ice. When the dust cleared Byakuya was frozen in a large chunk of ice surrounded by mist. The crowd exploded in cheers.

Toshiro landed with a thump. He waited for Byakuya to respond but the guy was completely encased in ice. The crowded started to cheer at the apparent victory when pink petals circled the ice and shattered it. Toshiro's eyes widened when Byakuya appeared unharmed from his attack. Toshiro prepared to create another ice dragon. Byakuya returned his sword to its normal state.

"_What is he doing_?" Naruto thought watching in confusion.

"The title prodigy truly belongs to you," Byakuya praised with a stoic voice. "So be proud that you will be the first to fall at the hands of my bankai."

The crowd was in awe. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Impossible_!" He thought staring at Byakuya.

"Bankai," Byakuya commanded.

Byakuya dropped his sword and it phased into the ground as if it were a pool of water. The sword created multiple ripples that turned the entire arena black. Then a forest of countless giant blades rose from the ground and covered the entire field.

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura **__**Kageyoshi**_ (_Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_).

The blades shatter in a tsunami of pink petals that instantly covered Toshiro. The entire arena exploded in dust. When it cleared Toshiro was face down on the dirt covered in blood. Byakuya sealed his bankai and walked over to Toshiro's body. The match was over in an instant.

"Your power is impressive," he said, "but it pales in comparison to the thousand blades that create Senbonzakura."

* * *

Byakuya turned and walked away the crowd that was in awe and shock exploded into cheer. Byakuya looked up at Naruto who was watching with a frown. When Byakuya was out of the view of the crowd he smirked at Naruto.

"Surprised?" Byakuya asked Naruto in the waiting room.

Naruto smirked and said, "No, I felt the power in you. I just didn't know you had unlocked it already."

"Nothing ever surprises you," Byakuya replied with a smile.

"Not true, but I am proud of my brother."

The two nodded at each other. The brown haired Shinigami returned and looked at Naruto.

"Kuchiki Naruto, your opponent will be vice-captain of the 5th Division, Ichimaru Gin."

Naruto's tail gently swayed.

"Vice-captain?" Naruto replied. He began to walk toward the arena with Byakuya following. "_I guess I can't take it easy_," Naruto thought as he stepped into the arena.

_**His opponent is a Vice-Captain, Show em what you got Naruto **_

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4: Visions of Unknown

Chapter 4: Visions of Unknown

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

**AN**:** So yeah, It's been too long. Just wanted to do something nice for the readers. I think it feels rushed, but I didn't want to wait even longer.**

* * *

**I had some free time and decided to come on fan-fiction and check my story when I see this in one of the newer reviews:**

**(Trash. This is nothing but trash. Kami's don't get overpowered and thrown in prison. You are stupid. Your characters are stupid. You are trash.)**

**My response: You Mad Bro?**

**So I'll explain something. Having the spiritual energy of a god doesn't mean that you can draw on all of it at one time.**

* * *

Naruto entered the arena. He walked in an elegant stride that only a Kuchiki could achieve. The crowd cheered as he took his position, he heard many girls calling out his name. His tails gently swayed in the wind in anticipation as Ichimaru Gin entered the stadium to thunderous cheers. Naruto instantly noticed Gin's fox like smile. Naruto kept his face passive as the two faced off.

"My, my," Gin said smiling even wider, "You aren't even looking at me. Am I that weak to you?"

Naruto was inwardly surprised that Gin had realized this. But it was true. Naruto had no intentions whatsoever of losing this match.

"Who knows," Naruto replied in a stoic tone. "You certainly wouldn't be the first that I didn't see in my path."

Naruto's eyes flashed gold and spun before turning back to normal. Gin's smiles disappeared at the comment, but it quickly came back.

"You sure have some strange eyes," Gin said, "and I'm not talking about the spinning." Gin's smirk turned devious. "It reminds me of a hollow." Naruto simply looked at Gin. "Even though it reminds me of a hollow, there's something else in there. Isn't there?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. A small smirk escaped his lips. He would have to watch out for this one. He was too strange. "Want to know what I mean?" Gin asked sensing Naruto's thoughts.

"No need," Naruto replied. "But regardless of what I remind you off know that the outcome of this battle will always be the same."

"Those eyes are dangerous," Gin said completely ignoring Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, "That's your opinion," he said. "But I could say the same about you." Gin seemed confused so Naruto elaborated. He pointed to his own eyes and closed them copying Gin. "You who close your eyes to hide your intentions must know." Naruto opened his eyes, "You can only hide so much before the darkness overwhelms you." Gin frowned, but it quickly returned to its usual taunting smirk.

"Even if I keep my eyes closed," Gin replied, "I still know who I am.

Naruto showed no emotion. Instead he looked down on the ground.

"I know who I am," he said.

Gin's smirk widened and the gong sounded. The battle had begun.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?" Gin asked pointing at Naruto.

"If it's needed," Naruto calmly replied.

The two continued to face off, but neither moved. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Naruto made the first move. He phased in front of Gin and delivered a quick almost invisible left jab. Gin moved to dodge but a second Naruto blocked his path. The crowd gasped when the second Naruto appeared. The two Naruto barraged Gin from both sides with a set of unique attacks using their hands and tails. He came from the side to the bottom and back to the top. His movements were fluid and unpredictable as if he were a puppet. Gin jumped back after receiving a powerful kick to the chest. The two Naruto stood there watching Gin when suddenly the clone vanished.

"_When did he hit my clone_?" Naruto frowned staring where the clone had vanished. "No problem," he said in a calm tone.

Gin's smirk turned deadly when he heard this. He went into his signature shooting stance. "_**Shoot to Kill, Shinso**_," Gin commanded. Naruto jumped into the air avoiding the spear of death. "Got you," Gin exclaimed.

Gin retracted his blade in an instant and shot it at the air born Naruto. Naruto smirked as the blade impaled him through the heart. The crowd gasped in shock. Gin frowned and retracted his blade. The entire arena watched in silence as Naruto fell. Naruto landed with a hard thump. The crowd was in utter silence.

Gin took a step toward Naruto's body, but jumped to the side when he heard, "_**Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō**_ (Six Light Rod Prison)"

Gin barely avoided the rods. Two one tailed Naruto appeared from thin air and charged at Gin.

"_Those two are slower_," Gin thought as he scanned the area. He easily blocked one of the clones attack. "_And they're definitely weaker than the original. The tails must have something to do with their power level._" Gin continued to fight the two before impaling both with his Shinso. Two more one tailed Naruto appeared and continued the barrage. Gin began to frown. Slowly but surely the clones were slowly pushing him back. The two continued to barrage him in unison until Gin decided enough was enough. He shot Shinso at one of the Naruto which dodged, but Gin went into a spin. Not expecting this, the two clones were cut in half and the Shinso flew around the arena at a rapid pace. The original Naruto appeared in the sky slowly dropping. Gin smirked and impaled Naruto, but the smirk fell when Naruto slowly fazed away. Naruto appeared on the other side of the arena and the two faced off. The arena went wild with cheers.

"I wonder how you are doing that," Gin said smiling at Naruto. "It's not a normal kido."

Naruto smirked and was about to reply when his vision went white.

* * *

_The moon was beautiful. The moon was always beautiful. The moon was the only truly beautiful thing in this world of darkness. _

"_I wonder if the sun is as beautiful." Naruto said._

"_Am I not beautiful?" His companion asked._

_Naruto looked at his companion and smirked. "Are we jealous?" He asked._

_His companion said nothing but scooted closer to him. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulders. The two sat there in peaceful silence as they watched the moon. Eventually his companion spoke._

"_Naruto, will you stay with us? With me?" His companion asked hesitantly._

"_I want to," Naruto replied._

"_Then promise that you won't leave, that you won't die."_

_Moments passed and Naruto said nothing. His companion put her head down in sadness. Silence passed between the two as they sat there. Finally Naruto spoke._

"_You're beautiful Tier," he said. _

_Despite this neither of them overlooked the fact that he never promised._

* * *

Naruto's vision returned and his right leg went numb. He fell to his right knee. The crowd went silent. Gin saw an opportunity and shot Shinso.

Naruto saw this and pointed at Gin, "_**Hado #4: Pale Lightning." **_

An intense beam of light flew from Naruto's finger at Gin who moved to the side barely dodging it. The attacked grazed his right shoulder just as Shinso grazed Naruto's left shoulder. Gin smirked and spun. Naruto saw the blade inches from his face and ducked in time for it to pass him. Gin retracted his blade and Naruto looked down at his right leg.

"What's the matter?" Gin asked. Tired already?

"_**Hado #90: **__**Kurohitsugi**__** (Black**__** Coffin**_)," Naruto cast.

The crowd gasped in surprise when Gin was engulfed in a giant pitch black box. Multiple dark red spears appeared and where about to pierce the box when Shinso cut through the box. The black box shattered revealing a panting Gin. His expression had turned ferocious.

"My, my," Gin said opening his right eye, "a few more seconds and I could have died." Gin smiled at Naruto. "Are you really trying to kill me?"

Naruto slowly stood up and asked with a stoic face, "Are you even trying?" Gin's smile widened causing Naruto to continue. "If you die then that falls on you for not taking a Kuchiki seriously. Also I didn't even use the chant so it the attack was severely weakened."

Gin started to laugh. "You're too fun you know that," he said. Suddenly his spiritual pressure skyrockets. He sneered at Naruto. "I'll be trying to kill you now as well. Don't disappoint me."

Naruto smirked and prepared himself. Gin appeared behind Naruto in a show of speed and shot Shinso. Naruto dodged to the side. He fixed himself and charged in for another barrage but Gin jumped back gaining some space and shot Shinso again. Naruto dived to the side and began to chant. Gin smirked and appeared in front of him. Naruto was surprised by the speed and broke his chant. He twisted to the side barely avoiding the thrust from Shinso. Gin jumped back once again, but this time he firmly gripped Shinso with both hands and places the Zanpakuto's hilt squarely to the center of his chest.

"_**Shinso, Buto (**__**Dance (Step**__)_)," Gin exclaimed.

It was as if Gin had fired a giant pale lighting. Naruto jerked his body out of the way but the attack was too fast. Naruto was sent flying but righted himself in the air. His entire right shoulder and arm were cut in multiple places, but as soon as he landed the wounds instantly healed.

"_What_?" Naruto thought looking at his healed arm.

Naruto was so surprised that he didn't even realize Gin use _**Buto**_ for the second time. Naruto's eyes glazed over and he did something weird. His normally crystal blue eyes began to spin before turning dark yellow. Naruto leaned to the side easily dodging the _**Buto**_. The crowd gasped in shock. Gin's smile widened as he stared at Naruto.

"_What is he_?" Gin thought in fascination. Naruto phased in front of Gin. "_Big mistake_," Gin thought. "_**Shinso**_, _**Buto Renjin**__** (Dance (Step) Serial Blade**_)"

What happened next shocked everyone. Naruto, standing less than a foot from Gin dodged every single pierce from Shinso. At the last pierce Naruto pointed a finger at Gin. Naruto cast _**Pale lighting**_ but Gin dived to the left. Gin jumped back and looked into the crowd. Naruto's yellow eyes spun and returned to their regular crystal blue. Naruto saw Gin nod for a split second so he followed Gin's gaze into the crowd and instantly spotted Aizen in the vice-captain section.

"_Aizen_?" Naruto thought returning his attention to Gin. Gin smiled at Naruto. "_Interesting, I'll have to keep an eye out._" Gin increased his spiritual pressure. It kept on increasing and increasing which meant one thing to Naruto. "_He's plans to use_—,"

But Gin beat him to it, "_**Rain**_, _**Yarisazame**_(_Gossamer Rain of Spears_)"

Naruto's eyes widened when Gin shot Shinso into the air. Next thing he knew it was raining blades. Naruto prepared to dodge when the blade instantly disappeared. The crowd gasped. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt intense pain and multiple cuts appeared on his body. Naruto fell to the ground with a thump.

"Don't worry," Gin said as Naruto slowly stood up. Naruto looked at him and in his hands was his regular wakizashi. "I won't use my Bankai on you, so relax." He pointed his sword at Naruto and smiled. "But you shouldn't relax too much."

Gin shot Shinso into the air and multiple cuts exploded all over Naruto's body. Gin charged at Naruto and kicked him in the chest. Naruto was sent flying by the force into the opposite wall. The crowd cheered in awe at the power. Naruto's body fell and hit the ground. He appeared to be knocked out. Gin stood there with a frown. A few seconds passed before he shook his head.

"Too bad," Gin said.

A moment passed and Gin heard, "I see, so I underestimated you," Naruto's voice echoed the stadium. "It won't happen again."

Gin looked around but couldn't even feel Naruto's presence. Naruto appeared with Amaterasu on his shoulder back to back with Gin. The fake body slowly fazed away. Gin couldn't move. The crowd was in silent awe. Gin smiled and looked down.

"You're like a snake. Did any of my attacks even land?" He asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Despite my outward appearance every single blow landed."

"Good," Gin replied. "I was afraid that it would be pointless."

"It is pointless," Naruto retorted. "Try as you may, you can't beat me."

"Oh? Do you have Bankai?"

"I don't need Bankai to beat you."

Gin's smile widened. "You're hurting my feelings. I might have to use my Bankai."

"Don't worry," Naruto replied looking down. "I'll release my sword and it'll be over in a second_**. Burn forever, Amaterasu**_."

Amaterasu cawed and touched Gin's left shoulder. As soon as the bird did this the left arm of Gin's black kosode (The black robe they wear) caught on black fire. The crowd gasped in shock. Gin quickly jumped away and removed the kosode throwing it on the ground. He landed revealing his white undershirt. Gin and the crowd watched the kimono slowly burn away. What surprised them though was that after the kimono had burned away the black flames continued to burn the ground. Naruto stood in the same place his back to Gin.

Gin looked up at Naruto and frowned. "_That flame isn't normal_," he thought. "_Whatever it is, I can't let it touch me._"

"You can't escape," Naruto said not moving.

Naruto appeared next to Gin in unfathomable speed and touched his left hand. Gin exclaimed expecting pain and clutched his hand only to realize that there was no pain.

"There is no pain," Naruto explained. The crowd hushed to hear his explanation. "Amaterasu is the kami of flames. Anything her flames touches will burn forever until the end of time. Even if the flames are separated whatever it was burning will continue to burn. The flames can't be extinguished by water and the victim will burn away in eternal silence. That is why it's called _**Amaterasu 1**__**st**__** flame: Silent Dawn**_."

Gin was now half way covered in the flames. His smile was gone replaced by a silent stare. He could only stare at Naruto.

"_How is this possible?_" Gin thought. "_What is he_?"

* * *

_A young Ichimaru Gin walked through the academy halls with his snake-like smile ever present on his face. As he passed two fellow students, he heard their whispers and gossip. _

"_Look it's the prodigy."_

"_He's all by himself again."_

"_Yeah, he always gives off that weird vibe. I don't know if we can trust him."_

"_Didn't you hear? I heard he attacked another student for no reason."_

"_He must think he's above the rules because he's called a prodigy."_

"_Hey, what about that blonde that's always with him?"_

"_I don't know what her problem is, I asked her out and she rejected me. What a dumb bimbo." Gin stopped walking. "I mean what does she see in him?"_

"_I think he heard you."_

_Gin smiled at the students._

"_Let's just get out of here. He's creeping me out."_

_The students began to walk. Gin continued to smile as he followed them. _

"_No wonder he's alone," one of the students said not knowing that Gin had been following them. The students laughed as they walked away. Gin drew him sword._

* * *

Gin raised his spiritual pressure. The flames had burned his nerves so there was no pain. But he knew that his body couldn't do too much. Naruto watched in fascination as Gin pointed Shinso at him.

* * *

_Gin followed the two students and was about to strike when someone pounced on him from behind. The only thing Gin saw was blonde hair. _

"_What's up?" Rangiku asked with a smile._

"_What are you doing here?" Gin asked._

_Rangiku's expression turned serious._

"_I saw what you were about to do. Are you trying to get kicked out?_

_Gin was silent for a good moment. Eventually he sighed, his previous anger forgotten._

"_Who cares about them?" Gin thought. "I have something important to me that I have to fight for."_

_Gin smiled at Rangiku._

* * *

Gin smiled at Naruto.

Gin dropped Shinso and fell on the ground. Naruto walked toward his body. Gin had been defeated but the flames hadn't disappeared. Gin began to struggle up. He crouched on one knee and stared at Naruto.

"You said at the beginning of the match I wasn't looking at you." Naruto said standing over Gin. "That's right." Naruto looked into the sky. "No matter how powerful you become you will always reach the plateau of a Shinigami. You will always languish at that level unable to rise above it. No matter how powerful a hollow becomes it will always reach that plateau of a hollow. So what if true power lies just beyond that barrier?" Naruto reached up to the sky as If he was grabbing something. He closed his hand and looked at it. "I will continue to reach beyond that barrier until one day I realize that I stand alone." Naruto looked at Gin. The flames had now covered most of his body. All that was left was his neck and head. "If I want to move on then there is no need to look at the past. But today just for you, I will watch you burn away."

Naruto gave Gin a thumb down and the black flames ravage Gin's body. Gin fell to the ground and Naruto released the flames. For a moment there was silence then the crowd went wild as applause covered the stadium. Gin slowly laughed and struggled up to look at Naruto.

"I'm the one who underestimated you. You're just like him. The Shinigami were never in your line of site. No, we never even existed in the same plane." Naruto stared at Gin. "But, just because we reach a plateau doesn't mean that we can't increase what that plateau is. Naruto stared at Gin. "For example," Gin struggled to raise his hand and pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked into Gin's sky blue eyes. "You are my new plateau. I will surpass you." Naruto stared at him for a second before walking away.

"Next time," Naruto said stopping for a second, "we will both fight seriously."

Gin smiled and reached into the sky as if he were grabbing something before passing out.

* * *

Naruto walked into the waiting room to see Byakuya and Soi Fon smiling at him. Soi Fon ran up and hugged him. A strange feeling swelled up inside Naruto as watched the girl.

"I knew you could do it," she said snuggling into him.

Naruto blushed. He was speechless. He saw Byakuya smirking at him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Soi Fon's delicate body and gently hugged her back. Soi Fon looked into his eyes.

"I had faith in you the whole time," she said.

Byakuya let out a loud cough. Naruto smirked and looked at his brother.

"Jealous?" He asked.

Byakuya turned beat red. The three shared a laugh. Naruto smile disappeared as he looked at his right leg. "There's something I have to do," he said.

"I'll go with you," Soi Fon said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's important that I go alone."

Soi Fon and Byakuya looked at Naruto confused. Naruto excused himself and walked away. Byakuya watched Naruto with a sad expression. Soi Fon saw this and frowned. She thought for a moment before grabbing Byakuya's hand and running after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto flashed stepped toward the Sokyoku hill. He had made a detour so he could lose the two that were following him. He needed some answers and he knew where to find them. Within minutes Naruto reached the hill and was facing his scythe. As Naruto neared it he felt his power increasing. Naruto stood next to the scythe and stared at it.

"I need answers," Naruto said as if talking to it. "I've been having these visions for a while," Naruto thought back to the first time he had a vision.

* * *

_Naruto and Byakuya were taking a stroll through the Kuchiki compound. They had finished their daily training and the two were now relaxing. They stopped to watch the Koi in the Koi pound and discuss battle strategies. It was peaceful and serene. Naruto was about respond to comment Byakuya had made when his vision went white. _

"_Naruto," A woman called waken him from his slumber._

_Naruto awoke to find himself in a large lit cave. Naruto scanned the cave. There were torches providing the light and a large round table in the middle. Near the table was a large flight of stairs leading up. Next to those stairs were another flight of stairs leading down. He noticed that he was sitting in a large stone chair._

_Naruto looked at the woman that had awakened him. She had green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair. The rest of her face and entire body was covered in white shark scale armor. An intriguing feature was that her right forearm was a giant white blade. She was staring at him with concern. _

"_How are you feeling?" She asked._

_As soon as she asked Naruto's body felt old. He felt tired and in slow but constant pain. Why did she wake him? Naruto closed his eyes and was about to let sleep take him when he felt her shake him awake with her one arm. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. That movement alone took more energy than he had._

"_Please," she begged. Naruto could feel her shaking. "Don't sleep again,"_

_It baffled Naruto how a simple request could make him feel. Mind you it wasn't a simple request, but Naruto felt that if this woman had asked him to bring her the sun that he could and would do it. Naruto slowly stood up ignoring the ridiculous amount of pain the shook his entire body. The woman acted as his support. _

"_Everyone is waiting outside," she said as she led him to the stairs. "Starrk has already gone on ahead. He'll scout out the area for any incoming threats. I have no doubt that Baraggan won't miss this opportunity to take revenge."_

_Her words were slowly drowned out as sleep took over. Naruto could feel himself falling but he never hit the ground. The last thing he heard was the woman yelling his name._

_Naruto's vision returned. He was staring at the Koi pound with his mouth open. Byakuya laughed at him._

"_Close your mouth brother or a fly will land there."_

_Naruto didn't respond. He couldn't stop picturing the events that had just transpired. Who was the woman? Who was Starrk Who was Baraggan and why did he want revenge on Naruto? Naruto had no answers but he knew one thing, that woman was definitely a hollow just like him._

* * *

"These visions have become more frequent," Naruto looked up, "And the more they've increased the more I feel that I don't belong here. I want to know why I'm having these visions and what they mean."

Naruto touched the Scythe and his vision went white.

* * *

"_Naruto!" a female voice exclaimed waking him._

_Naruto scanned the area. He was in a familiar lit cave, but it wasn't the same as before. The cave had signs of battle and table that was originally in the middle was now broken into large chunks everywhere. The walls had large cracks and were covered in blood. Naruto continued to look around. Dead hollows littered the floor around him. Again the feeling of being old and in pain racked Naruto's body. It Naruto a moment to realize that he was on the ground._

"_Where is everybody?" Naruto thought. _

"_Naruto!" called a male voice. _

_Naruto heard rapid footsteps approaching. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too great. His eyelids became heavy and the person approached. Naruto felt someone pick him up. He looked around but his eyelids were too heavy. He heard more footsteps heading his way._

"_I found him," the man holding him up exclaimed. The man spoke in a melancholic voice. Naruto saw the woman from before run down the stairs. She ran up and hugged him._

"_Ulquiorra," the woman said, "Go help the others outside. If we can reach Baraggan then we can finally end this." Ulquiorra nodded and left the cave. The woman carried Naruto over to the wall. "Why are you still fighting?" she asked Naruto. "You're only spreading the curse. Your body can't handle it." _

_A large explosion shook the cave. Naruto looked into the woman's eyes. They were filled with concern. Another explosion shook the cave. _

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked Naruto who was now heavily breathing. _

_Naruto's lungs were on fire. Every breath was like being pierced with a thousand of needles. Naruto stared into the beautiful green eyes that were watching him. He saw pain in them, sadness, anger, worry, and many more emotions. They all gave him solace. After a moment he forced himself to stand up._

"_Naruto please," the woman begged. "Don't go." Naruto smiled and limped towards the exit. He would end this right here and now. He would erase all her pain. As Naruto reached the entrance his vision blurred and all he saw was white._

* * *

Naruto fell with a hard thump. He laid there staring at the blue sky for minutes when Byakuya and Soi Fon appeared. An awkward silence passed between the three of them. Naruto sighed before sitting up.

"Brother," Byakuya said helping Naruto up.

"We should return to the arena," Naruto said. "The other fights should be over by now."

The three of them Flashed stepped away.

* * *

"He, He's a monster," Toshiro said out loud.

After losing track of Byakuya and Soi Fon, Toshiro returned to the arena to watch the remaining fights. They were all normal and the students passed as expected. Then the final match began. A man named Kenpachi Zaraki would challenge the 11th Squad captain Kenpachi Kiganjō for the position of squad captain. The man named Zaraki was from district #80 the most dangerous place in all of soul society. When the match began it was clear who would win. Zaraki was a merciless fighter. He overwhelmed the captain with strike after strike. He held a smile of joy as he killed the former captain of 11th division.

* * *

As Naruto and company flew through the roofs toward the arena there was an awkward silence that lingered in the air. Naruto was in midflight when his body went numb and he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Byakuya and Soi Fon in unison, but Naruto couldn't hear them.

* * *

_**Change approaches, If it is good or bad only time will tell.**_

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Chapter 5: The Beginning

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_** This is a short chapter but i figure shorter chapters come out faster. I'll apologize if I didn't say this before but this story doesn't follow the timeline. It follows it yes but it won't be exact. If I did that it wouldn't really be a Fanfic. . I'm also changing a few things from the Canon. **_

* * *

_Harribel Tier walked up a large sand dune. She looked ahead and saw a lone figure sitting at the top of the hill. The one she had been searching for._

_"Naruto," she called out a smile adorning her face. But Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto?" she called out again. But again Naruto ignored her. Her smile faded._

_Tier continued to walk closer to Naruto. When she was next to him he continued to ignore her while staring forward. Harribel turned to see what he was staring at and gasped. In front of the two was a desert of dead hollows._

_"Did you do all this?" Tier asked not taking her eyes off the massacre scene in front of her. No, she was unable to take her eyes off this image._

_There were hundreds upon hundreds of dead hollows slowly rotten away._

_"Why?" Tier asked._

_This scene frightened her. There was so much death and destruction. Yes, she understood the ways of hollow. Hollow fought and killed each other, but this, this brutal scene actually made her shiver. Many hollow were torn in half. Many were missing half their masks others had their limbs torn off. Blood colored the desert floor and it reeked of death. After minutes of silence Naruto spoke. But what he said would make Tier fear for their future. What he said would make her truly realize that Naruto was somewhere where she couldn't reach. Somewhere she could never be with him._

_"**Did I ever tell you what insanity is**?" Naruto asked. Tier was silent. Naruto continued, "**Insanity is**…"_

* * *

_**Let's turn back the pendulum to the beginning…**_

* * *

The crow cawed in sadness and looked at the sky.

"Don't worry," Naruto said petting the crow. "We'll see him again someday."

Naruto began to walk towards the village when he felt a putrid chakra. The sky quickly turned black and the moon appeared. Naruto looked up in confusion. The moon began to crack.

"_Why was the moon cracking_?" Naruto thought as he dashed toward the Leaf village.

The moon shattered apart revealing a giant creature with ten tails. The creature roared and everything went black. Naruto clenched his fists as he stared at the monster. It all made sense now. Why he was giving the power he had. This was his final test. Naruto began to slowly walk toward the creature as it fell to earth. He felt his friends and comrades walking behind him. They were all giving him strength.

"**Naruto**," A familiar voice said. "**Can you hear me**?"

"Kurama?" Naruto said out loud. "You're alive?"

"**I can't talk to you like this for long, but you need to stop us**,"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

"**That's the Naruto I know... We'll meet again, Naruto**."

"Wait for me," Naruto exclaimed as he broke into a run.

"_One more time, lend me you're strength, everyone_!"

Naruto jumped at the beast. All his training, his pain, his happiness, his friends, everything he had done was for this moment. Naruto roared as he clashed with the Jubi. This was the end, his final test.

* * *

Naruto began to fall. Fall? Why was he falling? Everything was pitch-black. Why was everything pitch-black? Naruto slowly awoke. His whole body hurt. Why did his body hurt? Naruto examined his surroundings. He saw a giant broken statue. The statue was familiar, but why? There was blood all over Naruto's hand but it wasn't his. The air was cool and relaxing. It was night, but where? Naruto began to explore the area.

"_So much sacrifice_" Naruto thought as he looked at the destruction that surrounded him. He could tell that these ruins where the remains of some large village.

"_This place is nostalgic_," Naruto thought exploring desolate and destroyed village.

There were no living beings, only corpses. Naruto walked through the ruble and burning buildings as he passed corpse after corpse of the deceased.

"_Whatever happened here happened recently_," Naruto thought. "_What could have caused this_?"

The putrid stench of death assaulted Naruto's nose. If it wasn't for his intensive training, he would have puked. Naruto continued to walk in a nostalgic daze around the village. Every so often he would pass a spot that was especially familiar to him.

"Ichiraku's ramen stand" Naruto said reading the broken sign. A smile appeared on his face. "_Why am I smiling_?"

Naruto saw himself happily slurping bowl after bowl of noodles, when a masked man came and dragged him away. Naruto chuckled as he saw himself escaping from the masked man's grip and running back to the stand.

"_Who was that man_?"

Naruto saw a large monument with five familiar heads on it. Something about the monument called him to it. When he reached the heads he saw a man sitting on the fourth head. Naruto walked next to and sat down beside the man. Naruto smiled as he combed his hand through his wild blond hair.

"It's been a long journey," Naruto said to the man.

The man nodded.

"I don't even know who I am anymore," Naruto said.

The man nodded.

"I don't remember anything."

The man nodded.

"There is one thing though." Naruto said looking into the night sky. "I have to return."

The man nodded.

"Do you know who cause all this destruction?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

The man nodded.

"His name is King?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded.

"Can I find him if I return?" Naruto asked standing up.

"The man nodded.

"So where do I go now?" he asked the man.

Naruto closed his eyes as in concentration. The cool night air relaxed him. Minutes pasted before Naruto opened his eyes.

"Maybe I should travel the world? I'll find a way to return." Naruto said.

The man nodded.

Naruto began to walk away when he stopped and said, "I've been meaning to ask. Why are there chains all over your body?"

The man nodded.

"You're waiting for something?" Naruto asked in interest. "What are you waiting for?"

The man nodded.

Naruto began to cry. "Anything," he said to himself.

The sun was slowly rising. Naruto looked over the village and smiled. He sat down next to the man. Naruto sat there alone watching over the village. The man wasn't there. Where had the man gone? Why was Naruto alone? Who had he been talking to this whole time?

"I'll wait with you," was all Naruto could say through his tears, "Until something happens."

* * *

Naruto sat there for what seemed like eternity. He would wonder around, never having a destination in mind, but in the end he'd always return to that one spot and see the man waiting there. Every time he returned Naruto would have the same conversation. It was the same routine over and over, but one day something different happened.

Naruto had returned from wandering when he saw the man as usual, but saw something else. Floating next to the man was a large ball of light. Naruto ran towards the light but it instantly disappeared. Naruto froze in shock and fell to his knees. He was overwhelmed by emotions. Something or someone was there and he had missed them. Naruto quickly returned to the man and began to desperately question him.

"What was that light?"

The man nodded.

"Hope?" Naruto asked confused, "What does hope have to do with anything?"

The man nodded.

Naruto growled and clutched his hair. He paced back and forth with increasing frustration. After a moment Naruto calmed down. He sat down next to the man and gave a deep sigh.

"I don't need hope," Naruto replied. "I need a way out. I need an escape. I need to disappear."

The man nodded.

* * *

Naruto decided to wait. He no longer wandered about because he was afraid that the light would return and he would miss it. He sat in the same spot waiting for the light. Naruto waited and waited, eventually his patience was rewarded. The light suddenly reappeared. It floated around him like it was a friend. Naruto watched it without breathing as if breathing would cause it to disappear, but the light never went away. The light stopped in front of Naruto and floated there. Naruto peered into the light and saw something amazing. He saw a world full of sand and living creatures. These creatures had masks made of bone white plates. Naruto stared at the world hungrily. He yearned for it, for freedom. He slowly reached out as if trying to touch the world. As his fingers neared the light it vanished.

It took a moment for Naruto to register what had happened. But when he did, Naruto clenched his fists. Unbridled anger coursed through his veins. He dug deep into his psyche and let lose a reservoir of power he didn't even know he had. The world shook as he roared at the sky. After Naruto had calmed down he let the power disappear and fell on his butt. He felt defeated. Naruto relaxed on the ground and stared at the clear blue sky.

Naruto sat there and waited. Eventually the light returned. Naruto was shocked but quickly calmed himself and peered into the world. He would watch the world of sand and watch the many creatures that inhabited it. The creatures fascinated him. They ate each other to survive and become stronger. Surprisingly this didn't offend Naruto. Rather he saw it as survival of the fittest, a necessity. Naruto continued to watch the creatures with growing interest. He called them bone creatures. Many times he would try to enter the world but the light would disappear. Naruto learned that he simply needed to wait and the light would return. One day as Naruto peered through the light something caught his attention.

There was a shark shaped bone creature surrounded by several large bone creatures. These particular creatures were staggering in number. Naruto watched in amazement as the shark quickly defeated the others with ease. What truly surprised him though was at the end of the battle. Naruto had watched other bone creatures battle before and an unspoken rule was that the loser was eaten by the winner. When the shark had won Naruto expected it to eat the others, but instead it simply left them. Naruto continued to watch the shark and found out many things. Firstly, the shark was a girl and she wasn't like the other bone creatures. She didn't eat other bone creatures, she never killed them either. Naruto became captivated by the strange creature.

Over time he continued to watch her. He cheered when she defeated an enemy, yelled when she was hurt, watched her as she slept, and applauded when she evolved. Many times he tried calling out to her though she couldn't hear him. Feelings Naruto had long forgotten were slowly resurfacing. Through her he was slowly remembering his past self. Naruto continued to watch her and came to a realization. He had fallen in love with this bone creature.

One day Naruto was routinely watching the shark woman when she was ambushed by another large group of bone creatures. Normally, Naruto wouldn't worry, but today he felt different. He felt a strange chill. These bone creatures were like her. They were less like creatures and more like men wearing bone armor. It was then that Naruto remembered. These creatures were the group that she had fought in the past and let live. They had come back seeking revenge. The creatures quickly outnumber the shark woman. Naruto watched with clenched fists as she was tossed around like a rag doll.

"No," Naruto said out loud.

Naruto began to hear whispers in the back of his head.

The angrier he got the louder the whispers got.

The shark woman was slammed on the ground. She rolled up but was sent flying.

"No," Naruto repeated louder.

"_She will die_," the voices whispered.

"I won't let her," Naruto replied to the voices.

The shark woman righted herself in midair but another creature appeared on top of her. The enemy delivered a staggering blow to her back. She hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"_They will eat her_,"

Naruto's diamond blue eyes began to spin wildly. They flashed gold before returning blue.

The creatures slowly circled the shark woman. One of the larger creatures picked her up and slammed her back into the ground. He proceeded to do this repeatedly.

The voices disappeared and Naruto unclenched his fists. His body shook as he watched them beat her. He felt powerless. No he was powerless.

"_Is this it_?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto looked at his world. "_Is this where I'm destined to stay forever? Must I watch her get killed_?"

"Since when have you ever believed in destiny or fate?" The man asked.

"I never have," Naruto replied.

"Did you not defeat that creature?" The man asked.

"I did?" Naruto asked.

"Like your predecessor, did you not take the beast's power into you?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied.

"Who are you?"

"I, I don't know," Naruto replied.

"Why don't you know?"

"Because, I can't remember," Naruto replied.

"Then you are doomed," the man rebutted.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides in defeat. A moment passed and Naruto opened his eyes. He turned to the light. His eyes began to glow.

"No."

Naruto dug deep into his psyche, deeper than he had ever dug before. He reached a place he had never reached before. He felt a barrier blocking him from something powerful, something wonderful. Naruto began to punch the barrier. He continued to punch and punch. He slowly felt the barrier give way. Naruto cocked back his fist and let loose a roar. He slammed his fist on the barrier and it shattered. Naruto had reached an untouched power. A power he knew was special. This was the power of a Kami. Naruto grabbed the power and let it explode.

Naruto felt his body spasm. Everything went quiet. The chains around Naruto began to disintegrate. Naruto's body began to change. His hair grew longer, his muscles tightened, and he gained a few inches. His clothing ripped and flew away leaving only his pants and shoes. Naruto's eyes turned golden yellow and he gained a dark red shadow trim around them. Black strands of energy floated around him. Naruto didn't waste a second and swiped the light in front of him. A large tear appeared in the light and Naruto jump through it into the unknown darkness.

* * *

_**To save a loved one Naruto has ascended to Kami. Let's go to a new world.**_

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 6: The Beginning Part 2

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

_**AN: A quick update. Chapter feels rushed because of what's to come but it should do what needs to be done. The next one will be a lot longer. Be sure to review if you like.**  
_

_**Oh and If you haven't noticed the story is now rated M. **_

* * *

Harribel Tier slammed into the ground. Pain racked her entire body. She coughed and tried to get up only to be picked up and slammed again. Harribel was slowly losing consciousness.

"_Is this the end_?" Harribel thought as she skidded through the sand. She righted herself but was tackled by another hollow. "_This world is hell_." The hollow slammed her into the ground multiple times. "_The men stand over the women, just as the strong stand over the weak_." The hollow dropped her. "_In order to become strong, sacrifices are needed_." The hollows surrounded her and began to charge their Cero. "_Why do I have to sacrifice others to gain strength_?"

Harribel shut her eyes and resigned herself to death. But it never came. She lied there for what seemed like hours but the pain never came.

"I've come to save you," a calm voice said.

* * *

At first Harribel didn't know what to do. She slowly opened her eyes to see all the hollows around her disintegrating into ash. Standing over her was a tall and muscular yet slender man. His wild blonde hair fluttered in the wind. But the most noticeable feature was his eyes. The golden yellow eyes surrounded by red. They looked as if a demon was staring into your very soul. His face was stoic as he stared at her. He stretched out his hand for her. She hesitantly took it. Her body screamed in pain and caused tears, but she endured. She stood there for a moment inches from his body.

Harribel slowly opened her mouth to thank him but she flinched away. She screamed and pushed him back. All the bad things that had happened to her were because of men. What made this one any different? She was shivering. Not from cold or pain, but from fear. She stared at the calm man. She wanted to thank him but her fear wouldn't let her. Harribel turned and began to limp away. The pain was excruciating but she didn't want any man's help. Men were evil.

Naruto stared at the shark woman as she limped away. It hurt him to see her injured. He had to do something. Naruto walked up to her. She flinched as he drew near.

"Leave me alone," Harribel said in her low tone.

"You're injured," Naruto replied not missing a beat.

Harribel wanted to argue but the pain was too much and she passed out. Naruto gently caught and laid her down. He tried to keep his face stoic as he looked her over, but she had some major damage done to her. The major injuries were broken ribs, a broken arm, large cuts, and swelling bruises. Naruto frowned before closing his eyes.

He clapped his hands together and began to concentrate. He placed both hands over her body and bathed her with his spiritual energy. It was as if a dark mist was swallowing her whole. Her body began to heal at an astounding rate. Naruto sat there healing her for hours. Normally healing would have taken minutes but she had internal bleeding, ruptured organs, and broken ribs. A lot of work had to be done.

After Naruto had finished he stared at the shark woman. Her breathing was stable and she had fallen asleep. A small smile appeared on his face.

"_To be free with the one you love_ _is happiness_," Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to stare at her for a while before standing up. He looked around to make sure they were safe. There were large boulders in the area but that was it. Naruto couldn't find a place that could be used as shelter.

"_I'll just have to make sure that no one comes near us_," he thought before sitting near a boulder a few feet from her.

* * *

The shark woman slept for what seemed like seven straight days. It was hard to tell time in this world.

Harribel slowly opened her eyes. She felt great. She hadn't slept like that in well …ever. Suddenly the memories came pouring back. She bolted straight up and examined her surroundings. She saw the blonde man from before. He was watching her a few feet away in a meditating stance.

Neither made a move, but continued to stare at each other. Harribel examined the man when she realized something. He wasn't giving off any spiritual energy. It was as if she was staring at ghost.

After a moment Harribel spoke. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Naruto," Naruto answered. "What's your name?"

"Harribel Tier," Harribel answered.

Naruto smiled at her.

"I finally know your name," He said. "Harribel Tier, That's a beautiful name."

Harribel stared at the man smiling at her. She didn't know what to do.

"Did you heal me?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I feel a lot stronger, what did you do to me?"

"I used some of my own energy to heal you. That's all," Naruto replied.

It was then that Harribel made another realization. He had no hollow hole.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Who knows," Naruto replied with a smile.

The reply surprised Harribel. She looked around before sighing.

"Thank you for helping me," she said. Naruto was about to respond when she continued, "But I don't need your help. I don't need any man's help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Harribel before giving her a sad smile.

"That's too bad," he said. "But if you ever need me just call and I'll be there.

Harribel's eyes widened. The two stared at each other for a moment.

There was nothing more to say so she thanked him again and left. Naruto stood up and watched her leave.

"That could have gone better," Naruto said. A small frown appeared on his face, but what could he have done?

* * *

As time passed, Naruto learned more about the word of Hollows and continued to watch Harribel Tier. She acquired three new companions who were all women. Their names were Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. The three looked up to Harribel greatly. Naruto was a little jealous at how fast the four had become close. He usually kept a watchful eye on the group but kept his distance and never interacted with them.

Naruto was genuinely happy. He was no longer alone. The world was strange and different but he was no longer alone.

"_That's all that matters_," Naruto thought.

* * *

One day Naruto was relaxing a good distance away when the four began their training. Naruto didn't care about their training because Harribel trained them well. She knew what she was doing. Naruto could tell that they were training intensely because multiple explosions were coming from their direction. He felt three spiritual pressures heading towards him. Suddenly Naruto felt a large energy flying towards him.

"_Wait …what?_" Naruto thought sitting up only to be blasted with a cero.

"You missed," taunted Mila Rose landing on a large sand dune.

Apacci followed in suit. She growled in annoyance.

"I can't get the accuracy right while in combat," Apacci complained.

"And your power is lacking as well," Mila Rose added with a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Apacci.

"You heard me gorilla," Mila Rose replied.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

"You two are so unseemly," Sung-Sun said as she appeared between the two.

"Get out of the way Sung-Sun!" Apacci exclaimed.

"Before you go killing each other," Sung-Sun replied, "Harribel-Sama wants to see you."

The three turned to head back when they heard a voice.

"Yo."

They turned to face the voice. Sitting behind them was a blonde haired man.

"Now who was it that hit me with that attack?" Naruto asked.

* * *

_**A new world and new friends. Who is Naruto?**_

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning Part 3

Chapter 7: The Beginning Part 3

_"_People Talking"

_"People Thinking"_

**"Sword Talking"**

_**"Techniques"**_

* * *

_**AN: I wanted this chapter to be the final chapter in the prologue arc, but after writing the entire finally, It was just so many pages I had to split it up. So good thing, the pages are already written. I just have to go through them again and post it. So expect a new chapter in a weeks time. As always please enjoy and review if you like it. Any helpful ideas would be loved. Oh and have you guys read the new Naruto Manga. Sasuke is still a B. Nah no hate though. Just can't expect him to come back like nothing happened after killing my man Danzo though. Oh yeah 2nd Hokage and Naruto are just stealing the show. **_

* * *

It was awkward as the three stared at the crisscrossed Naruto. Naruto slowly stood up and patted himself down. The three could easily sense that something was off about this man, but strangely none of them could sense an ounce of spiritual energy from him. It was as if the man standing a few feet from them did not exist. As if he was a mirage.

"Who are you?" Apachi asked apprehensively.

The last thing she wanted was to start a fight. Fighting with the others was one thing but she had no interest in fighting outsiders. That would cause trouble for her and worse for Harribel.

"My name is of no importance," Naruto replied. He lazily pointed at the three causing them to flinch. "Which one of you hit me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

The three were quiet at first but Apacci stepped up.

"I did," Her voice had very little confidence in it, but the notion was confident enough.

Naruto's eyebrow went up as he stared at the brave little hollow. The lazy index finger he had been pointing quickly straightened. "We'll no harm done," Naruto said with a lazy smile before dropping the pointed arm.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto introducing himself.

Apachi wasn't expecting him to be so understand, and was momentarily stunned. Before any of them could move Harribel landed in front and faced Naruto. Naruto lazily stashed his hands into his pockets. Harribel stared at him for a moment. Naruto smiled at her. He wanted to say something but remembered their previous meeting and kept quiet. Harribel turned to her followers.

"Are you all right?" She asked with concern. "What happened?"

The lion-like hollow Mila Rose walked up to Harribel "We're fine," she answered, "Nothing happened."

Naruto saw the concern Harribel had for her followers and gave her a small smile. Harribel turned to Naruto who quickly looked away to hide his blush. Harribel talked to the others for a few seconds before dismissing them back to the hideout. The three looked at Naruto for a second before deciding to race back. When they were gone neither said anything.

"I've never known a hollow like you," Harribel said catching Naruto in surprise.

Harribel had come to believe that even though Naruto didn't have a hollow hole he may have just been a higher form hollow, which would explain his power. But his next comment blew that belief out of the waters.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I may not be a hollow."

She had given it a thought that Naruto may not have been a hollow at all, but the odds of that were very low. The only available food in Heuco Mundo was the other hollow, big or small. For another creature to eat a hollow, that creature would definitely become tainted.

"So what are you then," Harribel replied walking towards him.

"Who knows," Naruto replied with a smile. "We've had this conversation before. But then again, I've never known a hollow like you either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You never kill your opponents," Naruto explained, "Why is that?"

"Why must I sacrifice others to become strong?" replied Harribel. Naruto's eyes widened and he beamed at her. This surprised her causing her to blush a little. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, Naruto replied still smiling, "I just really like you."

Harribel couldn't help but blush harder. She quickly looked away. After her blush went away she began to walk next to Naruto as they talked.

"I know you've been watching us," Harribel said.

"Really," Naruto replied with a nervous smile, "How'd you sense me?"

"I didn't, I sensed the other hollow that you took care of."

Naruto frowned, "I only dealt with the really powerful ones."

"Thank you," Harribel said shocking Naruto. "You helped us train in peace. I… am not a child that will complain when help is received… even from a man."

Harribel looked up at Naruto and smiled. Naruto looked at her as if she was alien. His feelings for this hollow… No… This woman had truly grown. The two kept silent for a moment just enjoying the walk.

"Those hollow that have been coming," Naruto said after a pause, "Their numbers have been increasing." Harribel's eyes widened. "What are they after?"

Harribel paused for a moment. When she opened her mouth to speak a large screech caught her off guard. The two turned to see the owner of the noise only to see a large bird-like hollow flying toward him.

* * *

Harribel quickly recognized the bird as one of Baraggan's hollows.

"_He's works for Baraggan_?" She thought taking a few steps back. "_The others are in danger_!" Naruto didn't notice her movement as the bird hovered in front of him.

"The mission's over. Lord Baraggan wants to speak with you," the hollow cawed paying no mind to the fleeing shark-hollow.

Naruto's eyebrow went up. He suddenly felt movement behind him and turned to see Harribel running away from him. Naruto frowned as he watched her leave.

"_It never goes right_," He thought.

"What mission? Who is Baraggan and what does he want?" Naruto asked turning back to the hollow.

"You'll find out soon enough," it replied, "But for yours and that one's safety you should follow me."

"What's that mean?" Naruto growled. He glared at the hollow causing it to flinch.

"L… Lord Baraggan wants to see you now. If you don't comply that girl and all her comrades will be killed."

Naruto's eyes widened. He made to turn around when the bird hollow spoke.

"We already have them captured. Follow me to Lord Baraggan's Court or they will be killed."

The hollow gave one last caw before flying away. Naruto glared at the hollow. He looked back at Harribel's direction but quickly followed the hollow.

* * *

Harribel quickly ran toward her hideout with growing dread. As she neared the hideout she could feel multiple spiritual signatures.

"_No! Please_!" She thought in fright.

Harribel jumped over a few boulders when she reached the entrance to her hideout. She hid behind a near boulder and examined the scene. What she saw froze her. In front of the entrance were over seventeen hollow. Seven of which were dead, but the others were alive and kicking. But the worst of the situation were the two Vasto Lorde hollow standing over the three heavily damaged bodies of her comrades. Harribel's heart sank as she looked at them. She had all but given up hope when one of the Vasto Lorde spoke.

"Remember Lord Baraggan's commands. Do not kill them."

Harribel had gained new life. As long as they were under orders her comrades would not be killed.

"_I'll go to Baraggan and agree to join him as long as he lets them go_," Harribel thought.

Her mind was busy at work trying to find a solution, but that was all she could come up with.

"That newbie sure helped us out," the Vasto said to the others.

It then dawned on Harribel what the bird hollow had said to Naruto. "The mission is over." The implications washed over her like a nightmare. This entire time the reason he had been watching over them was because…,

"_He…He was working for Baraggan_."

Harribel fell to her knees. She felt weak, sick, disgusted. Harribel quickly shook off those feeling and stood up. She had people she had to protect and she wouldn't let any man stop her. She flared her spiritual pressure and dashed at the hollow.

* * *

Naruto followed the bird hollow for what seemed like hours. Naruto was deep in thought as he followed.

"_Mission_?"

The two continued to travel for a while before Naruto saw four gigantic pillars.

"This," the bird hollow explained, "Is Baraggan's court"

Naruto suddenly realized that surrounding the four pillars was what looked like an entire army of hollow. Naruto had to pause for a second before walking onto the court. The court itself was just a marble floor with four large pillars. At the very end were large marble stairs that led to a large platform that rested a large throne. As Naruto walked toward the throne he examined the hollow surrounding him. It seemed that only the high level hollow were actually allowed on the court.

"_He's Baraggan_?" thought Naruto staring up at the skeletal hollow sitting on the throne.

"_**So this is the new occupant of Heuco Mundo**_," Baraggan said in and bored tone as Naruto entered the court.

Naruto kept his face stoic as he stared up at the purple robbed skeleton. It had its chin resting on its left fist looking bored.

"So you're Baraggan?" asked Naruto. "You're in charge then?"

"_**Lord Baraggan, boy**_," Baraggan flatly replied as if it were common knowledge.

Naruto kept a stoic expression at the skeleton who simply stared back.

"And what do you want from me?"

The surrounding hollow were becoming restless at the lack of respect. But Baraggan paid them no mind.

"_**You would want to watch your tone with me boy. After all your precious woman and her friends can be killed by a simple command."**_

Naruto glared at Baraggan.

"What does that mean?"

"_**I have been kind enough to offer that woman a chance to join my court yet she refused. I allowed her to leave as long as she never appeared in front of me. But, you entered Heuco Mundo, my domain without my permission**_. _**Not only did you do that, you also killed some of my strongest men**_. _**Normally that would be enough reason for your death, but I've taken an interest in your power. As such, I will offer you a place at my court, but your only choices are to join me and the woman lives or refuse and you all die**_."

Naruto stared at Baraggan in shock. After a moment of silence Baraggan spoke again.

"_**Do you understand what I said**_? _**Do not think this is a joke boy. Right now as we speak I have some of my strongest hollow at that women's so called hideout.**_"

The surrounding hollowed laughed at the word.

"No," Naruto gasped.

"_**I don't have all day boy. Now bow to me. Bow to your God-King**_"

Naruto was silent. His haired shadowed his eyes.

"If I bow will you let them go?" Naruto asked.

"_**Of course**_,"

Without wasting a second Naruto went on his knees and bowed.

"_**Good. You know your place boy**_," Baraggan turned to a small hollow sitting next to his throne. "_**Kill them**_."

Naruto jolted up in disbelief. The small hollow began to glow.

"Why?" Naruto exclaimed. "We had a deal."

"_**My word is above any contract**_ _**and besides do you really think she'll trust you after learning that you've been spying on her for me this whole time**_?"

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes.

"So that's what he meant by mission?"

Without warning the weaker hollow around the court began to disintegrate. The top hollow were forced to their knees but everyone else was killed. Naruto pointed his palm at the small hollow. As soon as he did this the creature was blown to smithereens. Naruto slowly began to walk toward Baraggan.

"_**What is this**_?"

Naruto didn't say a word. Instead he stopped and aimed a palm at Baraggan.

"I'm simply going to kill you," Naruto answered.

* * *

Harribel skidded through the sand before slamming into a boulder. As she struggled to get up a cero slammed into her sending her flying. The scene had become a bloodbath. Harribel was able to kill the other eight hollow but with the two Vasto tag teaming her all she could do was defend. Now that she had been battered and bruised the Vasto felt that it was alright to face her one on one. Harribel struggled up as one of the Vasto approached her. It was a large behemoth-like hollow with most of his body covered in plates. His mask looked like large owl eyes leaving his lower mouth exposed. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail. The hollow sneered as it neared her.

The other Vasto was watching near Harribel's comrades. He was more human-like. Both his right and left arms had a large bone bladed sticking out of them. His mask looked like a goat's skull. A small hollow similar to the one sitting next to Baraggan sat on his right shoulder. The two watched as their comrade played around with Harribel when the small hollow began to glow. The hollow cackled a little before speaking.

"Lord Baraggan says to –

The hollow was suddenly blown to smithereens. The Vasto looked at his now empty shoulder in surprise. A second later a devious smirk went through his face.

"Hey Burter," The Vasto exclaimed to his teammate. "We can kill them now,"

That set Harribel off. A power that she didn't know she had exploded from within. She ran at Burter. Harribel flipped to the ground before kicking Burter in the jaw. The hollow growled and tried to punch her. Harribel spun to the right barely dodging. She slashed the hollow's arm with all her might cutting it off. Burter grabbed his cut arm in screaming in pain, but Harribel wasn't done. She cocked her arm sword back and stabbed Burter through the stomach. Burter screamed in pain, but unexpectedly grabbed Harribel's arm. Harribel struggled to free herself when Burter opened his mouth. A ball of red began to form. Harribel focused all the spiritual power she had into her sword arm and it began to glow a powerful yellow. Harribel shot the energy just as the cero was shot. Burter flew through the air before being split in half. Needless to say he was dead. When the smoke cleared on Harribel she was still standing but her body was in bad shape. Harribel looked for the other Vasto and saw him standing over Mila Rose pointing his bone blade at her mask. Harribel limped over to them when the Vasto spoke.

"Stay right there. Move anymore and I'll finish her."

Harribel was stuck, what could she do? She had little to no power left. The Vasto stared at Harribel with a sneer. In her current state he could easily take her with no problem. The Vasto began to taunt Harribel. As he taunted her he didn't see Apacci slowly regain consciousness. It was too late when Apacci leapt through the air and tackled him to the ground. Harribel dashed at the two. Her heart went cold when she saw the Vasto stab Apacci and throw her limp body off. Harribel screamed in rage and pounced at him. The Vasto cocked back to stab her but Sung-Sun wrapped herself over his right arm. Mila Rose struggled up and pounce the hollow to the ground. Harribel leapt through the air before stabbing the Vasto through the chest. Her blade began to glow yellow before blasting the Vasto. The three of them fell to the ground. Harribel drug her body over to Apacci who was bleeding profusely. When she neared Apacci the deer-like hollow began to speak.

"Lady… Harribel," Apacci struggled, "I'm so sorry. If… if only I was stronger, then you wouldn't have had to let them hurt you."

Harribel knelt next to her follower, her comrade. She could feel Apacci's spiritual pressure disappearing.

"I'm the only one to blame," Harribel replied. "I asked you to follow me and this was the cause."

"No," Apacci exclaimed with all her strength. "We would have all been dead a long time ago if it weren't for you." Apacci's breathing started to get worse. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Lady Harribel," she forced out. "Thank –

Suddenly Naruto appeared next to Harribel. His body was covered in a strange yellow flame like shroud. His entire body was covered in markings. Both of his eyes were shut tight.

"Naruto?" stuttered Harribel.

Harribel was too shocked to do anything and could only watch as Naruto placed his hands over Apacci. He looked as if he were concentrating hard. It was a strange thing to watch. The yellow flames around Naruto flow over Apacci and blanket her entire body. Harribel could only watch as this went on. A few minutes later the flames receded back to Naruto and he moved on to the others. After healing the others Naruto walked over bent down next to and started healing Harribel.

"You're not working for Baraggan are you?" Harribel asked.

Naruto continued to heal her, his eyes were still closed, but his expression was passive as he replied, "No, I didn't even know the guy until today."

Harribel was silent for a moment, "I believe you," she said.

"That's good," Naruto replied. He moved his hands over Harribel's body, sensing for any damages by hovering his hands over her skin. "You have some broken ribs…again."

Naruto cracked a small smile. Harribel remembered the first time Naruto healed her. Suddenly she felt something warm flow inside her. Naruto's yellow flames were blanketing her entire body.

"Don't move," Naruto warned.

Minutes passed and Naruto continued to heal her. When he was finally done the flame shroud disappeared. Naruto moved his hands over her body. This time he physically touched her. Harribel couldn't help but blush.

"I don't feel anything wrong or out of place," Naruto said with a frown. "You should be okay." Harribel looked at her comrades. "Your comrades will be fine as well." Naruto said sensing her worry, "They just need a good days rest."

Harribel thanked Naruto and stood up. She turned to leave when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"And where are you going?"

"To end this," Harribel replied not missing a beat. "I'm going to Baraggan's court to end this."

"There's no need for that,'

"Why,"

"Baraggan's court is gone."

Harribel's eyes widened. She stared at Naruto in awe.

"How?" asked a stunned Harribel.

Naruto frowned as he thought back to what happened.

* * *

"_**What is this**_?" Baraggan asked as he witnessed his army disintegrate before his very eyes.

Naruto didn't say a word. Instead he stopped and aimed a palm at Baraggan.

"I'm simply going to kill you," Naruto answered.

An invisible force slammed Baraggan's head against his throne. Baraggan growled in pain but flashed away and appeared in front of Naruto who stood there face to face. Someone placed a hand on his right shoulder Naruto turned only to see Baraggan standing behind him. Naruto jumped away.

"_**When your opponent is vastly superior to you in every way**_," Baraggan growled, "_**it's only natural to run away or bow down**_."

Naruto landed with a frown.

"Well, that's true," he replied, "but I'm not really running." A Naruto clone appeared in the air above Baraggan with a red and black Rasengan in its hand.

"_**What**_?" Baraggan exclaimed as the Naruto flew at him.

Naruto's frown worsened as the clone neared Baraggan. First it was as if time had slowed down around the clone. Then the clone's Rasengan disappeared, quickly followed by its body turning into dust. Naruto stared at Baraggan who began to clap.

"_**Impressive boy**_," Baraggan said in a taunting manner. "_**I had been bored for the longest time. Maybe you'll fix that**_."

He continued to clap and as he did a black and purple smoke-like miasma began to appear around him. The miasma slowly drifted at Naruto who jumped away from it.

"_So close physical range attacks are definitely out_," Naruto thought before landing.

Baraggan stopped clapping and the miasma disappeared.

"_What was that_?" Naruto thought.

"_**Running is useless**_," Baraggan said.

Naruto didn't reply. Something was wrong. Naruto couldn't help but feel sluggish.

"_**There is no place in Heuco Mundo that you can go that I can't reach you**_."

Baraggan raised his right arm and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto prepared to dodge when he felt a hand over his heart. Naruto's eyes widened when his senses finally realized that Baraggan was standing in front of him.

"Impossible," Naruto exclaimed.

He took a few steps back when he felt his heart skip a beat. Baraggan let him back away.

"_My heart_?" thought Naruto placing a hand over his heart.

"_**That is the difference in our power**_," Baraggan said. "_**Now bow before me**_."

Naruto was silent. He simply stared at Baraggan.

"_Ever since I saw him I've felt strange_," Naruto thought. "_It's as if everything I do happens in slow motion_." Naruto took a few steps back. But he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"_Again_?" he thought not moving.

Naruto didn't turn around but instead touched Baraggan's cloak with his left hand. It was solid yet it was made of a strange material.

"_**Did you think you could learn of my power by coming in contact with me**_?" Baraggan asked not moving. Naruto kept silent. "_**I commend you. It was a brave yet stupid idea**_."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"_**Did you know**_," Baraggan replied, "_**it's a sin to touch a God-King's robes**_?"

As soon as he said this Naruto felt a sharp pain in his fingertips. Naruto jumped away and examined his fingers. They were slowly disintegrating to the bone. Naruto examined his left hand for a moment. It felt as if his body was rapidly aging. Naruto frowned and willed for it to heal. Naruto's body began to counteract the disintegration and heal. Despite the fact that his fingers were still disintegrating his healing factor was faster and eventually cancelled out the aging. Naruto wasn't paying attention and didn't see Baraggan appear in front of him again. This time Baraggan touched his left shoulder and the same intense pain coursed through his shoulder as it slowly disintegrated. Once again Naruto's body began to heal itself through his will.

_**Oh**_," Baraggan said seeing Naruto stop his death touch. "_**So you can do a little more**_." Baraggan began to clap again.

The same black and purple miasma appeared and floated towards Naruto. And again Naruto jumped back to avoid it. And once again the feeling of slowing down coursed through Naruto's mind.

"_**Be honored you've peaked my interest and for that, I will personally kill you**_," Baraggan said drawing a giant axe from his cloak.

Naruto quickly noticed that the axe unlike Baraggan did not reek of death.

"Ok," Naruto replied with a glare. I'll be honored that I killed you at your best."

Baraggan began to laugh at Naruto.

"_**You are a very cocky boy**_," he said.

"Not really," Naruto replied before appearing in front of Baraggan.

He placed a hand on his axe. As soon as his hand touched the axe it began to disintegrate. Naruto quickly let go of the axe. Baraggan swung his axe at Naruto who jumped away just in time. Naruto flipped in midair and landed on the desert floor. He grabbed a handful of sand and brought it up to him mouth. He took a deep breath before aiming at Baraggan's court.

"_**Ninja Art: Sand Storm**_!"

Naruto blew the sand creating a giant storm of sand. As if in reaction, all the sand surrounding the court rose up in a giant vortex. The surrounding hollow screamed as they were picked up in the vortex. For minutes the vortex of sand continued to rage. When the storm finally died down the entire court was buried in sand. The only remains were the tips of the four large pillars. Naruto huffed and walked to the center.

He kneeled and placed both hands on the sand for the finishing blow, "_**Destructive Sand Burial**_!"

For a second it seemed that the entire desert had collapsed into itself. Naruto stood over the now hardened sand and breathed a sigh.

"Trash," Naruto spat.

He took a step back when he heard, "_**Respira**_: _**Breath**_."

The surrounding sand turned into black and purple miasma. Naruto jumped into the air but the miasma continued to spread. Naruto braced himself for a landing but it never came. The miasma shot at him creating a pair of hands. Naruto flipped out of the way but more miasma hands sprouted up and shot at him. Naruto saw no way out so he covered his right eye and his left eye began to spin. The miasma tried to grab Naruto but simply passed through him as if he were a ghost. Naruto smirked as he simply floated in the air as the miasma continuously tried to grab him only to go pass through him. Naruto Looked for a safe spot only to realize that the miasma had been stretching and now covered his entire view.

"_**I've created a world of Respira that can…No…That will last forever. No matter what form you take your power will eventually disappear and when it does this world will implode on you**_." Naruto gritted his teeth as he floated there. His left eye was beginning to hurt. "_**No matter who you are no one can escape time**_."

Naruto continued to float there. He didn't see a way out.

"_**You dare oppose me**_?" Baraggan exclaimed, "_**A Kami**_? _**Hear me boy. I will make you bow to my will**_!"

It was as if the destruction of his entire court meant nothing him.

"_No choice I guess_," Naruto thought.

He shut his left eye and became solid. Naruto began to fall and the miasma pounced. Naruto kept calm as he was bathed in miasma. He kept both eyes closed before finally opening the left one.

"_**Izanagi**_," Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto's mangled body slowly disappeared.

"_**What**_?" Baraggan exclaimed.

Naruto appeared outside of Baraggan's Respira world. He looked on as his left eye slowly closed itself. His eye would eventually heal after a few good hours, but for now it was useless. Baraggan slowly rose from the top of his Respira world.

"_**In one fell swoop you've destroyed my court**_," Baraggan said.

He slowly began to chuckle then burst out into full blown laughter.

"_**I haven't felt this much excitement in a long time. Tell me your name boy**_."

Naruto frowned at the God-King of Heuco Mundo. "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto," he answered.

"_**My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Heuco Mundo**_!"

The Respira world exploded and multiple Respira hands shot at Naruto. Naruto bent down in a sprinters starting position. Naruto's right eye slowly changed. It became dark red with a gold ripple effect. His whiskers became black tattoo like markings. A strange yellow flame like aura enveloped his entire body as more black markings appeared over his body. But the most distinctive markings were the six Magatama around his neck.

"Let's go, Kurama," He said.

Naruto disappeared with a booming static noise. This stunned Baraggan.

"Where are you looking at?" A voice said from behind him.

Baraggan turned only to be smashed in the face with a large yellow fist. Baraggan flew through the air but his Respira stopped him. The Respira shot at Naruto who continued to bob and weave through them. Once again he disappeared with a booming static and appeared below Baraggan delivering a brutal uppercut. Baraggan growled in pain and he created more Respira. The Respira continued to chase after Naruto but he was simply too fast.

"_**You can't run forever Naruto**_!" Baraggan exclaimed.

He raised his hand and the dark sky turned darker. It began to rain purple and black.

"_This guy just won't stop_," Naruto thought staring up at the dark sky.

The rain began to hit everything in the surrounding area. It was raining decay and death. As the rain hit Naruto it would sizzle and disrupt the flame shroud but Naruto simply put more energy into it. Naruto glared at Baraggan who stared back.

...

The battle had been going on for a while now. No matter what attack Naruto used the damage would be greatly reduced before hitting Baraggan. And with the rain constantly pelting Naruto, most of his power was used to keep himself from aging. Naruto appeared in front of Baraggan and delivered a right hook to the jaw. The attack connected but before Naruto could move away a Respira tendril slammed itself into his stomach. The two flew through the desert ground. Naruto flipped up while Baraggan slowly got up. Respira began to circle him. Baraggan began to laugh causing Naruto to frown.

"Baraggan, I think you're at your limit. What's so funny?"

"_**My power is endless**_!" Baraggan exclaimed. As he said this he created more Respira that shot at Naruto.

"You say that," Naruto replied as he easily dodged, "but we both know you can only take so much damage."

Naruto ran at Baraggan who covered himself in Respira. The Respira threatened to devour him but Naruto was prepared. Naruto placed his fingers in a familiar sign and created one clone. Baraggan wasn't expecting the real Naruto to uses his body to pass through the decay and was stunned when a second Naruto jumped through the wall of Respira. The first Naruto slammed his fist into Baraggan's face. As the punch connected, a crack appeared over Baraggan's right eye. But Naruto wasn't done there. He ducked down as the clone slammed his twin red and black Rasengan into Baraggan's stomach, if you could call it that. The real Naruto cocked back and created a ball of red and black energy in his palm and slammed it into Baraggan.

"_**Rasengan: Soul Flasher**_!"

Baraggan skidded mercilessly through the desert ground. The Respira rain quickly disappeared just as Naruto's flame shroud flickered away. Naruto walked toward the fallen God-King who struggled to get up. Naruto stood over Baraggan who continued struggling to stand.

"We're done right?" Naruto asked as his right eye forcefully closed.

Baraggan stopped struggling and began to laugh. He laughed for a good minute before looking at Naruto only to realize that both of his eyes were closed.

"How did you defeat me?" he asked.

"I canceled your ability," Naruto answered, "This fight would have gone on for days if all my attack damage was reduced."

"_**I see**_," Baraggan replied. "_**I won't ask how you did it. I must have something to do with your right eye**_."

Naruto kept silent. He raised a palm at Baraggan. He was about to finish him when Baraggan began to slowly disintegrate. Baraggan chuckled a little.

"_**I will concede to you today, Uzumaki Naruto,"**_ he said, "_**But we will meet again. I am the God-king of Heuco Mundo. I am death itself. Soon your time will come and I will carry you to the next world myself. I will return. Never forget that I stand above all else. Never forget that my curse is now with you. I have touched your heart. Your life is now in my hands. I will… return… Uzumaki …Naruto**_."

With that the God-King disappeared. Naruto stood there for a moment with a serious expression. The expression quickly vanished replaced with shock. Naruto's flame shroud came to life and he disappeared in a booming static. As Naruto rushed back to the others he placed a hand over his heart and frowned.

"_A curse huh_,"

* * *

Harribel fell to her knees. She was filled with relief as tears ran down her mask. They could finally sleep easy. The no longer had to run. Harribel smiled as the tears came freely. Naruto stood over her as she cried. He wanted to comfort her but there was nothing to comfort. She was happy. After she finished crying Naruto sat down next to her. Harribel blushed at him.

"Thank you Naruto," she said expressing her gratitude.

Naruto smiled at her before giving a big sigh.

"There goes my whole day," he said lying down in the sand. Harribel chuckled and scooted closer to him. Naruto blushed. "_We'll it's not all that bad, huh_?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto many of Heuco Mundo's population had heard of his battle and learned his name. One hollow in particular, well let's say two. Two cloaked figures walked through the desert in search of their target. Their brown cloaks were the exact same expect that one of them was extremely tall while the other was extremely short.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the taller one said out loud. His voice was calm. It sounded as if it belonged to a middle aged man.

"What's on your mind?" the shorter one asked. This voice sounded as if it belonged to a little girl.

"He may be the one we've been searching for," The man replied. "If he could beat Baraggan then he must be strong."

"…yeah," the little one replied.

The two continued their journey in silence, carrying with them a small hope.

* * *

_**Death's final words are a curse? What will Naruto do?  
**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**AN: So yeah I made Baraggan a lot stronger. I feel that it was rightly so. Baraggan was the God-Kind of Heuco Mundo. He could have been used so much better. Naruto is basically a Kami now hence his power. **_


End file.
